


The Guardian's Apprentice

by 11JJ11



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aura Ash, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: After an attempt to rescue a Celebi goes astray, Ash finds himself stranded back in time. Trapped in an era of knights and kingdoms, Ash becomes apprenticed to the legendary Sir Aaron and begins to learn the way of the Aura Guardian. But heroes aren't always as history paints them to be, and with the threat of war overshadowing Rota, Ash’s new life will be far from peaceful.





	1. Arc One – The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is crossposted on Fanfiction.net, under the same title and username.

"Persian– Shadow Claw."

The voice was quiet, eerily soft, but it cut through the air like a knife. A small pink Pokemon flinched as the command was given, her green eyes fluttering open as she watched the sleek cat Pokemon race forward, her claws outlined in a shadowy energy, slashing at her target– a yellow mouse.

The Pikachu threw himself to the side, cheeks sparking as the Persian slid past him. The Persian quickly turned, eyes still locked on the Pikachu as she pressed forward. The Pikachu's tail twitched, waiting for the Persian to make her next move. She tensed, then leapt forward with another Shadow Claw.

"Pikachu, catch it with an Iron Tail!" A young voice ordered, and the mouse sprang into action. He leapt up, tail turning to metal as he prepared the Iron Tail. He brought down the metallic tail towards the Persian, who slashed at it with her Shadow Claw. The attacks met mid-air, clashing as the two Pokemon broke apart. "Now a Thunderbolt!"

"Pika..." The Pikachu growled, building up an electric charge in his cheeks. " _Chu!"_

A bolt of electricity was released from the mouse, lighting up the dark cave they were currently in. The Thunderbolt struck the Persian, electricity pulsing through her body, the Pokemon screeching in pain. She staggered back, fur frizzled from the attack. The Persian flicked an ear, glaring at the Pikachu, far from down. Her claws became outlined in a Shadow Claw once more, and the Pikachu took off with a Quick Attack, dodging the fierce slashes.

The Pokemon shuddered as she watched the battle, remembering the feeling of when the Persian's Shadow Claw had dug into her own form not long before. The Pokemon twitched slightly, her whole body still in a horrible pain that was keeping her abilities at bay. Red light surged across her vision, a pair of metallic bands clasped around her wrists pulsing with the painful light, drenching her in the agonizing pain.

The Pokemon cursed in her mind as the energy died down– why had she bothered returning to this era? While much more peaceful than the past, the technology here was simply too much for this world. She had put herself at risk every time she had come here, and now her risks had caught up to her. She took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes as a boy shouted another order at his Pikachu. Sounds of battle, both theirs and others, echoed throughout the many caves of Mt. Moon, all fighting for control of the mountain.

For control of her.

"So determined, aren't we?" A dark voice murmured, and the Pokemon shuddered. She hated his voice, the one that had captured her and put her in this state. The one who lead Team Rocket. The organization was like a plague in this time– spreading and growing, little hindering it as it progressed. She wished she could draw on her powers– to slip away from this nightmare– but the bands on her wrists continued to release their painful light.

"Let Celebi go!" The boy snarled. "I've already taken down most of your forces, Giovanni!"

"Chu-pika!" His Pikachu added, standing at the young boy's side.

Celebi shifted her gaze, opening one eye to look at the boy. Her body sagged, taking him in despite her pain. He had changed, but that was to be expected after fourteen years. It was a shame that humans never lived for long, though Ash was still in his youth. Celebi studied him for a moment longer, before she closed her eyes, biting back a cry of pain. She hadn't seen the boy since he was a baby, but she knew it was him. She could sense the same energy on him like she could all those years ago.

Giovanni smiled. "Yes, I have gotten plenty of reports from my grunts about you and your friends forcing your way into here," the smile turned to a smirk, "but you know what that means? You've already used your Pokemon's energy to get this far into Mt. Moon, leaving you weak enough to be no threat." He pulled out an Ultra ball, tossing it to the ground. "Earth Power."

The Nidoqueen appeared from out of the Pokeball with a roar, standing next to the Persian. Ash scanned the Pokemon, a wariness in his eye with the ground type, but he didn't back down. The Nidoqueen stomped her foot and the ground began to shake. The Pikachu became outlined in a silver energy of a Quick Attack and ran straight at his trainer. The force of the attack pushed Ash out of the way, just as the earth began to bulge under them. The Pikachu landed, panting as the Earth Power reached them– the ground exploding beneath him.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, the whole cave shaking as the attack died down. The dust from the attack began to settle, showing the electric type stumbling– the attack had clearly hit him hard. The Pikachu gave his trainer a small smile before racing at the Persian. The Pikachu's whole body began to crackle with electricity, surrounding him in a powerful current as he raced forward. The Persian took a hesitant step back, but was unable to avoid the fully powered Volt Tackle as it slammed into her, the voltage being forced into the normal type.

Celebi winced, the red energy around her crackling.

"Persian, use Shadow Claw. Nidoqueen, hit him with a Poison Jab," Giovanni ordered his Pokemon quietly. The Persian sprang to her feet, slashing with a Shadow Claw at the Pikachu as he dealt with the recoil of Volt Tackle. The mouse was sent flying back, roughly hitting the stone wall of the cave, groaning as he stumbled to his feet. The Nidoqueen charged forward, racing at the undefended boy. Celebi's eyes widened as the Nidoqueen slammed a glowing purple fist into Ash's gut, the rough earth grating against his skin as he was knocked to the cave floor. Ash let out a cry of pain as the Poison Jab hit. Celebi writhed desperately as she tried to draw on her powers, but was unable to do anything to help him.

" _Rah!"_  A low roar echoed through the cave, and Giovanni glanced up. A light could be seen approaching from the tunnel, the sound of wings flapping as they made their way through the large caves. Celebi shuddered– they were deep in Mt. Moon, far from the paths the humans traveled through– just about anything could be headed their way.

An orange beast burst into the cavern, a pair of sky blue eyes lit with anger. The dragon-like Pokemon landed with a roar, scanning the chamber. His eyes flickered over the weakened Pikachu, but settled on a grounded Ash– the Nidoqueen standing over him. The fire on the creature's tail crackled dangerously, the Pokemon's eyes gleaming with a dark rage. He let out another roar, one that drowned out the footsteps charging up from the cave he had just come from– and he sprang at the Nidoqueen.

The Charizard released a powerful Flamethrower, engulfing the Nidoqueen in flames. He whipped about with a glowing Dragon Tail, the scaley limb knocking the Pokemon away from his trainer. The lizard stood defensively over Ash, embers flying from his mouth as he snarled. His claws began to glow, expanding with the energy of Slash, and he took to the air once more. Limited by the ceiling of the cave, the Charizard flew low, striking at the Persian as he charged. He swooped away as he came close to the cave wall, heading back towards Ash's limp form.

"Power Gem," Giovanni ordered, his voice cracking like a whip. The Persian's red gem gleamed, preparing the rock type move. The Charizard let out a nervous grunt, landing next to his trainer. A wing was raised, glowing with a metallic light as he formed a Steel Wing, raising it up as his shield. The Persian fired the beam of blue light, blasting it against the Steel Wing. The Charizard slid back with a smirk, his wing blocking the majority of the damage.

"Bee..." Celebi whimpered, Ash shouldn't be here... this was what Giovanni wanted... she couldn't let him get hurt...

Ash was now sitting up, looking up at his Charizard gratefully. The lizard gave his trainer a nod, huffing in exhaustion. It was quite clear that he had been battling before he had raced up here– while Giovanni's Pokemon were still quite fresh and energized– they stood before their trainer, glaring at their challengers.

"Ash!" A voice cried from the tunnel, and Ash raised his head. Celebi raised her head as well, in time to see a flash of orange hair as another flicker of red light washed over her. Celebi gritted her teeth, limbs trembling as she sagged to the earth.

"Misty," Ash grunted, clutching his stomach. "Y-you shouldn't–"

Misty scoffed, a hand resting on a Pokeball. An Azumarill stood near her, whipping its tail side to side as it scanned the room nervously. Footsteps could be heard charging up the tunnel she had just come from, and Celebi winced. That had to be at least a dozen people, if not more, and she had a feeling that they weren't going to be helping Ash.

"Brock is trying hold the entrance of Mt. Moon," Misty replied, glancing at Giovanni and his Pokemon nervously. "I was fighting the grunts, but there's no way I was going to leave you to fight this idiot on your own!"

The footfalls were getting louder, and Giovanni looked too relaxed for Celebi's comfort. "Persian, give her a Shadow Claw," he ordered calmly, and the Persian charged at Misty. Her Azumarill's eyes widened, quickly jumping in front of her trainer, tail glowing. She started to draw in water from the air, forming a powerful Aqua Tail around her. She swung her body around, hitting the Persian with the attack before it could strike her trainer. "Again Persian. Nidoqueen, take care of the Charizard."

The Nidoqueen stepped forward, white orbs floating about her, slowly solidifying into stones. The Stone Edge was sharp and jagged, and the Nidoqueen jabbed her hand forward, sending the knife-like stones flying at Charizard– just as the sound of a Pokeball opening was heard.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered, her Gyarados taking form. The sea serpent reared back, his head brushing against the ceiling as he released a torrent of water from his throat. The jet of water knocked the Stone Edges away before they could hit Charizard, the Hydro Pump rushing on to engulf the Nidoqueen. The blast of water sent her flying past Giovanni, laying sagged against the wall.

Celebi shivered, hating how close the Pokemon was to her now.

The footsteps were louder than ever, and Gyarados protectively coiled around his trainer just as a dozen grunts burst into the cavern with their Pokemon with. Celebi's nose crinkled at all of the poison type Pokemon, but there was nothing she could do, lying there helplessly. One psychic blast would take care of the lot of them...

Celebi attempted to draw on her powers but the bands around her wrists heated up, releasing the most powerful wave of red light yet. Celebi couldn't hold back a scream this time, her pain tolerance reaching its limit.

" _Bee!"_  She cried, tears stinging her eyes as she writhed on the ground.

"Celebi!" Ash cried, barely managing to drag himself to his feet. He stumbled, and Charizard glanced at him, concern in his gaze. "Hang in there! We're c-coming," Ash leaned over, coughing into his hands. "We're–!"

The grunts quickly spread out, blocking the tunnel that lead out from Mt. Moon, easily outnumbering Misty and Ash. Pikachu staggered forward a few steps, cheeks sparking as he glared at the grunts' Pokemon. Persian turned and raced to Giovanni's side, standing ready for another order. Gyarados and Azumarill stood near Misty, eyes flickering across the grunts and their Pokemon. Charizard held his head high, eyes focused right on Giovanni, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"This is just not any Celebi, Ash," Giovanni said calmly, holding a hand up, letting his grunts know not to attack just yet. He smirked at the boy, who was leaning up against his Charizard, still coughing. "Is something a matter?" The boss of Team Rocket asked mockingly, chuckling.

Ash gritted his teeth. "S-so what if she's pink," He growled, trying to gain control of his shaking limbs as he fell into another coughing fit. "I'm not about to let– let you– let you hurt any Pokemon!"

He fell to one knee, trembling. Charizard drew his long neck in close, sniffing at the purple tinge starting to cover of Ash's face.

"Poisoned, are we?" Giovanni muttered, and Charizard snarled. "Seems Nidoqueen did me a nice favor..." Giovanni let his gaze flicker back towards his fallen Nidoqueen, before shifting them to Celebi, who was still twisting in pain. He smirked, looking back towards Ash. "This Celebi here is much more powerful than the 'common' green Celebi, who are mere Timekeepers. This Celebi is much greater, the leader of all Celebis, the Guardian of Time."

The pink Celebi shivered at the sound of her title.

"Cela..." She whimpered, the red light dying down slightly as she went still.

"Man over nature," Giovanni mused quietly. "Here she is, confined by my powers, by Rocket's technology." Giovanni turned back towards Ash, and Charizard's claws began to glow. No one moved to attack, but everyone was ready to fire off their moves. There was a deadly silence in the cave, only the sounds of breathing and Ash's coughing filling the emptiness until Giovanni continued. "You're outnumbered, Ash Ketchum. Your gym leader friend at the entrance is being subdued by my forces as we speak, and you're only down to two Pokemon yourself."

"Brock..." Ash muttered in worry.

"With one word my Pokemon and grunts will take out the last of your allies," Giovanni said calmly. "There is only one thing I need, besides the Celebi. Give me what I want, and I will let everyone else walk free from this cave."

"And wh-what is that?" Ash growled.

Persian was pacing in front of Giovanni, who smirked. "That would be you, aura user."

Pikachu's eyes widened, and he quickly turned away from the grunts– racing towards Ash with a Quick Attack. He threw himself in front of his trainer, standing next to Charizard. Electricity crackled around him.

"Chu-pika!" He screamed at Giovanni.

"Like we'd ever give in to someone like you!" Misty snarled. "Attack!" She cried at her Pokemon.

Azumarill released a Bubblebeam, sending a stream explosive bubbles at the grunts and their Pokemon. Gyarados reared up, beginning to draw in the energy for a Hyper Beam. Ash's Pokemon took to Misty's call, racing into battle as well. Charizard opened his wings, racing towards the grunts, a Flamethrower forming in the back of his throat. Pikachu had his eyes locked on Persian as he took off racing, surrounded in the silvery energy of Quick Attack. Persian let out a yowl and rushed to meet him, her teeth surrounded in the dark aura of a Bite.

"We fight to the end," Ash growled, the purple tinge of the poisoning spreading across him. "Your threats m-mean nothing to me."

Giovanni smiled as the Pokemon clashed, then snapped his fingers. He grunts bellowed out commands, their Pokemon joining the brawl. Persian sank her fangs into Pikachu's back, who responded with a blinding Thunderbolt.

"Do you think it was mere chance that you learned of my plans at Mt. Moon?" Giovanni asked quietly, watching Ash stumble as the poison slowly took hold of him. Sweat ran down his face as he glared at Giovanni. "That you managed to make it all the way to me? It was not, I  _wanted_  you to come this far. I need you, little aura user, for my plan to work. Do you even know what lies in the tunnel ahead of us?"

Celebi shuddered, aura users... the mere thought filled her with hatred. Thieves... stealing things far more valuable than gems... She forced one eye open, watching Ash closely... she knew he was different than others of his kind, but still...

"Yes," Ash growled, "your failure."

Giovanni paused, before letting out a laugh at this response, though it was drowned out in the sound of attacks clashing. He took a few steps forward, watching Ash closely as their Pikachu and Persian battled on. "In the tunnels ahead lay a set of ruins," Giovanni said quietly, "formed by an ancient Instinct clan. Do you even know what that is?"

"P-pikachu!" Ash cried. "Break free with an Iron Tail and give her your strongest Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, slamming an Iron Tail up into the jaw of the Persian. She let out a yowl of pain and he followed up with a Thunderbolt. Persian's claws dug into the ground as she took the attack, and she raised her head, firing a Power Gem towards Ash. Pikachu leapt up into the air, slashing with another Iron Tail, blocking the attack from reaching his trainer.

The two Pokemon stood apart for a moment, then Persian took off, standing in front of Giovanni, snarling towards Ash. Pikachu raced towards Ash's side, releasing a Thunderbolt straight at Giovanni and Persian.

Giovanni simply snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the seemingly fallen Nidoqueen leapt to her feet, still drenched with water from the Hydro Pump. She charged towards Giovanni, throwing herself in front of him, absorbing the Thunderbolt with ease. Ash stumbled back, startled to find the Nidoqueen back in the battle.

"B-but–" He began. "T-the Hydro–"

Giovanni snorted. "It would take more than a spray of water to keep my Nidoqueen down. Poison Jab, now!"

Nidoqueen barreled forward, claws gleaming in a toxic energy. Pikachu rushed to meet her, leaping up and bringing an Iron Tail down on her head. The Nidoqueen stumbled back at the force, the Poison Jab fading away.

"That's it, bud!" Ash called out. "Quick Attack, now!"

Pikachu began to glow silver, taking off with the speed-based attack. Nidoqueen growled as he slammed into her, pulling back. Nidoqueen glanced back at Giovanni, as if requesting something, and he gave her a short nod.

"Nidoqueen– Fissure."

Celebi stiffened at the command, alongside Ash. The Nidoqueen raised a fist, her whole body glowing white with the sheer force of the attack she was powering up. Pikachu paled as Nidoqueen slammed her fist into the ground, and the whole cavern began to shake, cracks webbing out across the floor.

The grunts and their Pokemon froze, watching as the powerful quake began to grow, the cracks spreading across the ground, racing towards Pikachu. Misty had recalled her fallen Azumarill, only her weakened Gyarados left. Her viridian eyes were wide as she watched the ground tearing open. Pikachu was scrambling back, but he couldn't avoid the rapidly widening cracks in his state. A crevice started to appear below him, the small mouse falling into the crumbling earth.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as the crevice crashed together, and Celebi went still. Fissure was the strongest ground type move, with so much power behind it that it could take out most foes with a single hit. The whole cave system was shaking as the earth shifted below them, loose rocks falling from the ceiling. The earth opened back up, releasing the Pikachu. Ash began to stumble towards his starter, coughing on both the dust and the poison within him. "P-pikachu!"

"Pikapi..." Pikachu whimpered, twitching. Bruises and cuts covered the small mouse, who was barely conscious. He lifted his head, coppery eyes locking on Ash as he made his way towards him.

"Again," Giovanni ordered, and the Nidoqueen started preparing another Fissure.

"No!" Ash cried, body shaking as he fell into another coughing fit. Nidoqueen slammed her fist into the ground once more, the cracks reopening as the cavern shook. Pikachu couldn't move, so the small mouse could do nothing but shake as the crevice opened below him, slipping down into it once more. Ash's eyes were wide with panic, afraid of the Fissure closing in on the mouse.

But it remained open.

"I leave you with your choice once more, Ash," Giovanni said, his Nidoqueen quivering as she kept the power of the Fissure back from crashing in on Pikachu. "Surrender yourself to me– and I'll spare the Pikachu. One Fissure is enough to take a healthy Pokemon completely out of a battle... I don't think two in a row would be a pretty sight."

"P-pikapi..." Pikachu called weakly, trapped in the earth, the walls of the crevice inches away from crushing him. Ash was shaking, looking from the cracks, to Giovanni, then towards Celebi.

Twin Flamethrowers drenched the grunts' Pokemon, Gyarados and Charizard still fighting on, side by side as they tried to fight off the swarm of poison types. The two had been holding their own for some time now, but were simply too outnumbered to win. Charizard let out a roar as as several Golbats sunk a Bite attack into his neck, while Gyarados was being pelted with Venoshocks from Arboks and Muks. A Weezing rolled near the weakened Gyarados, beginning to glow white as it prepared an Explosion.

The sudden blast engulfed the Gyarados, the serpent letting out a roar. He sagged towards the ground, trembling as the Pokemon kept on attacking him. Misty quickly fumbled for his Pokeball, recalling her final Pokemon before he was injured further. The grunts grinned at Misty, walking towards her. Charizard snarled, Slashing an Arbok away from him, before diving in front of Misty, growling protectively, his fire crackling with the same ferocity in his eyes.

"All of your friends can walk out of this cave unharmed," Giovanni said as the battling came to a standstill. The grunts and their Pokemon had Misty and Charizard surrounded, while Pikachu was one Fissure away from more than just defeat. Ash was left standing in the middle of the cavern, shaking as the poison worked through him. His eyes kept flickering about, clouded with a desperate conflict. "...but if you refuse me, Ash Ketchum," Giovanni said darkly. "I swear that you will watch the mouse die, followed by the lizard and the girl. I will send forces towards your friend defending the entrance of Mt. Moon– and I will take you by force."

"Nido..." Nidoqueen growled, using all of her energy to keep the Fissure at bay.

"Choose now," Giovanni ordered. "Come with me peacefully, or let them die."

"Don't listen to him Ash!" Misty cried. "He'll kill you!"

"Zard!" Charizard growled.

"Bee..." Celebi quivered, and Ash glanced at her. He knew what surrendering meant, it meant that he couldn't save her, that he was admitting defeat, giving in to his enemies. Giovanni kept his gaze level with Ash.

"...P-pikapi..." Pikachu whimpered.

Ash lowered his head, flinching as he heard Pikachu calling out. His gaze flickered up towards Giovanni, who was watching him with a sharp gaze. Ash clenched his fists, shaking as his dried lips parted to speak.

"...I s-surrender," Ash whispered, voice cracking.

"No Ash!" Misty cried, and Giovanni smirked.

"Stop the Fissure," Giovanni ordered Nidoqueen, who grunted weakly. The glow around Nidoqueen faded, the cracks slowly fusing back together. The earth pushed up, lifting Pikachu out of the crevice. The little mouse laid there as the ground resealed itself, as if the attack had never been there. Ash scrambled towards Pikachu, trying not to shake as the poison sapped his strength.

Celebi's heart filled with pity as she watched the boy scoop up the weakened Pokemon, cradling him to his chest. Blood pooled around several cuts on the mouse's body, small drops soaking into Ash's clothes as he embraced the Pikachu, holding him close, whispering as Pikachu struggled against him.

"Pikapi," He whimpered, looking at Ash desperately, as if trying to get his trainer to take back what he had said. " _Pikapi."_

Charizard unfurled his wings, rushing to his trainer's side. He landed next to Ash, bringing his head in close, Ash looked weakly up at Charizard, skin pale and crawling with sweat. Charizard snorted, sending a puff of smoke into the air.

"Y-you trust me... right Charizard?" Ash asked quietly. The lizard twitched, then gave his trainer a deep nod. Ash smiled, "Then you'll get everyone to safety..." Ash whispered, holding Pikachu out to the dragon-like Pokemon. Pikachu lashed out weakly against Ash, and Charizard let out a low growl. "...Do it for me, Charizard..." Ash whispered. "...Please?"

"Ash!" Misty cried. "Don't listen to him!"

Charizard's blue eyes were clouded with conflict, a trembling taking hold of his scales. He looked at Ash, then glanced back at Misty as the grunts surrounded her. He returned his gaze back to Ash, their eyes locked together. Ash mouthed the word 'please', not taking his gaze from the lizard. Charizard grimaced, then finally gave a slow nod, carefully taking the fallen Pikachu from Ash.

"Zard..." He rumbled.

Relief washed over Ash's face and he carefully unclipped his belt, five Pokeballs gleaming on it. Charizard slid it around his wrist, shaking as he looked at the trainer he was about to leave. Charizard snapped his jaws together, holding a struggling Pikachu in one arm, then took to the air. His wings clipped the cave ceiling as he flew, and he then dove down towards Misty. The grunts scattered as Charizard grabbed Misty with his free claws, lifting her into the air. Giovanni made no effort to stop the lizard, watching him with cold eyes. Charizard glanced back at Ash one more time.

"Ash!" Misty cried, a pale panic on her face. She twisted in Charizard's grasp, but she couldn't seem to find any words to say. Giovanni had them surrounded and outnumbered– this was the only way any of them would be able to leave alive.

"Zar," Charizard grunted quietly, giving Ash a final nod.

With another flap of his wings he drifted up towards the roof of the cavern, then shakily took off down the tunnel that lead to the exit of Mt. Moon. Pikachu struggled against Charizard as he flew, screaming Ash's name over and over.

"Pikapi! Pikapi!" His cries echoed through the caves, fading to a distance call. " _Pikapi!"_

Ash was shaking, staring down at his hands. He flinched at the sound of the calls, refusing to lift his gaze. The grunts were recalling their Pokemon, glancing towards their boss as they awaited their next orders.

"...G-goodbye..." Ash whispered, voice crackling as he spoke. Celebi shifted sadly, the red energy still washing over her.

Giovanni had a triumphant smile on his face. "Good choice, Ash Ketchum," He said quietly. "As promised, my forces won't touch your friends as they exit Mt. Moon." A grin spread over his face. "...But I promised nothing about after that."

Ash said nothing, shaking and falling to his knees as the poison took its toll.

"You!" Giovanni snapped at his grunts, who all quickly jumped to attention. "Secure Mt. Moon, let no one else in! Inform all others of the current situation."

"Yes Boss, sir!" They cried in unison, saluting. Ash fell into another coughing fit, his lips starting to turn purple from the poison. Giovanni watched his grunts left, eyes cold with excitement, before turning his gaze towards Ash. The teen glared up at the leader of Team Rocket, trembling from the poison.

"Nidoqueen," Giovanni ordered. "Bring him along. Persian, grab the Celebi."

The Nidoqueen strolled forward, picking Ash up and slinging him over her shoulder like he was a sack of berries. Celebi stiffened up, watching as Persian raced towards her. The Persian gave her a cruel grin, dark energy dancing along her teeth as she prepared a Bite attack. She sank her fangs into the shiny pink Celebi, picking her up with ease. Celebi let out a cry of pain from the dark type move, laying there helplessly as the Persian raced towards Giovanni's side, Nidoqueen right behind them.

"It's almost time..." Giovanni muttered, bringing a blue sphere out of his pocket. Celebi managed to twist her head through the pain, looking at the object in his hands with wide eyes. The orb gleamed with its own gentle glow, covered in many reflective facets. As the Guardian of Time, the shiny Celebi knew all too well what it was.

The Adamant Orb.

* * *

Ash grunted with each step the Nidoqueen took. His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat sliding down his back as the poison swept through his veins. The Nidoqueen took no heed of his condition, carrying him as if he were a spare backpack. Black spots danced across his vision with every few steps the Nidoqueen took.

Nobody spoke as they made their way deeper into Mt. Moon, only the sound of Nidoqueen's and Giovanni's footsteps echoing through the cavern. Persian walked silently, a Celebi resting in her mouth as if it were a Rattata she had just captured. Ash shifted his head, looking towards the Celebi.

She was a pretty creature, with a soft pink hue on her leaf-like skin. A pair of emerald eyes were hidden behind her drooping eyelids, which fluttered open every few seconds. Celebi's body gleamed in the light of Persian's gem, who was using Flash to keep the caves lit as they traveled deeper into the mountain. Her green-tipped antennae hung low, alongside her wings. She barely moved in the Persian's mouth, struggling to even take in a breath. The Persian's jaws were locked around her body, using Bite to keep her in place. The dark type move made the Celebi shiver, at the mercy of Persian.

Ash's eyes flickered to the small metallic bands on the legendary– one around each wrist. Ash wasn't quite sure what they did, but he knew they were responsible for the red glow around Celebi. She let out no sound that suggested that it pained her, but with the way she held her face Ash had his suspicions that she was hurting a lot more than she was letting on. The Celebi twitched, causing Persian to growl in warning.

_...Mmm mmh mmm..._

Ash frowned, blinking as he heard a soft humming sound between the silence. It died down after a moment, leaving Ash to wonder if he had simply imagined it. He could feel the poison in him still slowly spreading, perhaps it was affecting his mind…

_...Mmmmashmm...mmm..._

The boy blinked, not able to doubt the humming as he heard it again– but he hadn't heard it with his ears– but rather with his mind. Ash shifted his gaze, trying to focus on the hum as it struck up again in his mind. It was almost like he was hearing a voice in the next room, able to make out the sound, but not the words themselves. A faint headache began to form in his head, and he reached out mentally, and the humming slowly began to unscramble into recognizable words.

 _...Ash... Can you... hear me...?_  The female voice asked weakly.  _Am... I... reaching you?_

Ash took in the words for a moment. At first he opened his mouth, but he knew better than to respond verbally, so he closed his eyes instead. Focusing on his own thoughts, he formed an answer, pushing the thought towards whomever had spoken to him.

 _Yes._  He replied simply, waiting in the silence of his mind to see if the voice would speak again.

 _Good._  She said after a moment, and the voice paused.  _Sorry, I cannot push myself far– the bands will act up if I actively attempt to use my powers. I must do as little as possible._

Her words came much clearer now that Ash was reaching out mentally to her, and it felt like some connection had been formed. He found his thoughts naturally flowing towards the psychic voice, linking to her mind with ease.

 _Celebi?_  Ash asked quietly, thinking of the small bands on the shiny time travel Pokemon.

 _Correct._  Celebi replied, sounding quite calm for what was happening to them.  _I'm sorry you were brought into this– I never wished this fate onto one of your line._

 _No._  Ash replied, guilt building up in him.  _I'm the one that's sorry, I'm the one that just gave up... I just let him take you..._

 _You gave up yourself to protect your friends._  Celebi responded.  _There is no shame in that. But it doesn't matter now, this man is going to take our lives._

Ash's heart thumped a bit harder in his chest.

 _So... this is it?_  He asked weakly, a fear taking hold of him. He had known that Giovanni hadn't intended to let him walk away alive– but the realization was just starting to settle into Ash. This man was going to kill him, Ash was never going to see the sun again, see his mother and friends again.

 _This man is resourceful._  Celebi admitted.  _He was able to catch me completely off guard when he came after me. I typically try to avoid this era of time, only entering this realm to..._ She trailed, and Ash could hear her taking in a pained breath.  _He had this planned out– down to luring you and your friends into attempting to stop him._  Celebi's tone turned cold.  _It's a shame you inherited aura._

 _That's why he wants me?_  Ash asked.  _For aura abilities I've never attempted to use?_  Ash shifted, causing the Nidoqueen to growl at him.  _Isn't there something we can do? Can't you time travel or something?_

 _...No._  Celebi said after a moment.  _The bands act up when I draw on my powers too much, intensifying the glow... and pain. He'd know what I was doing as soon as he sees the glow and would stop me– even if I tried to keep going through the pain._  Celebi hesitated.  _I... I could attempt to draw on my powers little by little... store up the energy without setting off a signal._ She went quiet again.  _But I don't believe we have enough time to do so. Even if we did I'd be left in a helpless state afterwards– I am simply too weak at the moment._

Ash took in this information, his mind slowly trying to formulate a plan of any kind.

 _It would be better to try than to just sit here._  Ash finally said after a moment.  _Perhaps I can stall him in some way, get him talking while you gather the energy. If you're left helpless I will protect you... better than I did this time._  He added bitterly.

Celebi smiled faintly, before it faded away in her pain.  _It's nice to see you have a good soul, I was unsure for a time if that were so. I will do what I can, but please be aware that chances of success are low._

 _I get it._  Ash replied weakly.

 _I will have to cut of the telepathy._  Celebi said.  _All of my focus must be on gathering energy if we are to attempt this._

Ash felt Celebi's presence withdrawn from his mind, leaving him alone in his own echoing thoughts. The teen blinked a few times, trying to process everything that had just happened through the dimness the poison was causing to him. Ash shifted slightly, ignoring the growl of the Nidoqueen, and opened his mouth to speak.

"N-now what?" Ash asked, voice cracking. Giovanni glanced back at him, a dark smirk on his face.

"Now you die," He said, not breaking pace.

"...I think I got that..." Ash said quietly, his arms starting to shake as the poison took further hold. "But what are you going to do to me? Don't I deserve to know that at least?"

Giovanni scanned Ash. "...If you're trying to get me to change my mind, that won't work. But if you wish to know what's going to happen, then I'll humor you." Giovanni pointed to the tunnel they were walking through. "The cave system we are currently in is not natural to Mt. Moon– this was hollowed out by ground types and Instinct aura users centuries ago. Perhaps even longer."

Ash let his gaze flicker to Celebi, but she didn't look any different than before. Either she was making no effort to gather energy to time travel, or she was truly not showing any sign of what she was trying to do.

"These aura users created a set of ruins, near the heart of Mt. Moon," Giovanni continued, "alongside many other places of worship. Most notable is the shrine to Zapdos on the summit of the mountain. I've had my scientists excavating these tunnels and learning more of this ancient clan, and that how we learned the purpose of some of these the ruins– to draw powers out of other beings."

Giovanni smiled at Ash, causing the boy to shiver.

"They of course never had any ill intent with the ruins," Giovanni said. "My scientists believed it was used to draw aura out of dying members, so it could be preserved, stored within another object. A sacred ceremony to the people." Giovanni reached into his pocket, pulling out an object. "But today we shall be doing something much greater."

Ash's eyes settled on the orb Giovanni was holding. The blue crystal reflected the light of Persian's Flash– its many flat reflective surfaces creating the spherical shape. Giovanni held the diamond-like orb up, admiring the object.

"This is the Adamant Orb," Giovanni said with reverence, "said to strengthen Dialga itself." Giovanni turned his gaze towards Ash. "So what will be happening, you ask? I will be using the ruins to draw out your aura powers, and then the Celebi's ability to time travel. They both will be stored within the orb, allowing me to draw upon both of your powers at will. The force of the ritual will kill both of you... but a small price to pay for power."

Ash felt his stomach churning, and he wasn't sure if it was from the poison or from what Giovanni just told him. "You- y-you–"

"No need to panic, Ash Ketchum," Giovanni said calmly, "we are just about at the ruins, it will be over soon," Giovanni grinned. "Since you were so kind to peacefully come with me, I'll let you live longer. I'll drain the Celebi first."

"N-no!" Ash cried, Celebi needed every second she could get. Even if he couldn't escape this alive, she could have the chance to slip away. "I- I will– do me first!"

Giovanni drew to a stop. "...We're here."

Ash shivered as a breeze rushed by them, and the Nidoqueen dragged him out of the tunnel. They were now in a large cavern, though not quite as big as the one they had battled in. Giovanni looked around as they entered, satisfied. Persian set Celebi down at Giovanni's feet, before darting towards the wall of the chamber. The cat-like Pokemon darted up onto a ledge, turning and shining the Flash attack down at them, lighting up the whole room in her blue light. Nidoqueen dumped Ash roughly onto the ground next to Celebi, and he couldn't help but look around the cavern despite his pain.

The walls were nothing special, though clearly this room had been created by man or Pokemon, judging by the marks across the walls and ceiling, as if it had been hollowed out piece by piece, creating the cube-shape enclosure.

Ash quickly tore his gaze from the walls and towards the center of the room– where the true masterpiece laid. When Ash had heard the term 'ruins', he had expected something worn down and falling apart. What he got instead was three towering pillars holding up the room, looking as if they had been carved yesterday. Though made of the same stone as the rest of the caves, they had been carved with great detail. One pillar displayed an image of the night sky, a large moon resting near the top, stars covering the rest of the stone. An image of a Zapdos winded up the pillar, carvings of lightning coming forth from the legendary.

The second pillar was of day time, the image of the sun hidden behind the chiseling of storm clouds, rain and lighting pouring down them, swirling across the stone pillar as if a wind were blowing them. Once more there was a Zapdos, this time it carved near tall the top of the pillar, as if flying over all.

And the last pillar was more of a statue than pillar, making it the most impressive of the three. The giant sculpture of the Zapdos was holding up the ceiling like the rest of the pillars in ruins, his head was touching the cave roof and feet digging into the stone floor. A pair of stone wings were unfolded on the statue, gleaming black garnets acting as the Zapdos' eyes. More gems were infused into the ruins, and carvings on the floor connecting all three pillars together in a triangle formation. At the foot of the Zapdos statue there was a smooth indent lined with a white stone, as if the concave was some sort of place for offerings. In the center of the triangle of pillars was a pedestal, made out of the same white stone as the indent.

Giovanni gave a small hand signal to his Nidoqueen, who drew up next to him. She plucked up Celebi from the ground, who shivered as the poison type touched her. The Nidoqueen was far from gentle, claws gripping the small Celebi, stomping across the ruins. She deposited Celebi in the white concave in front of the Zapdos statue, backing away just as quickly. Giovanni pulled out an Ultra ball, recalling the Nidoqueen to her Pokeball without a word.

Ash's heart raced, perhaps they could run...? No, he knew that wouldn't work. Not only was the Nidoqueen able to be released again in seconds, Ash knew there was no way he could out run the Persian, let alone do it in his current condition. The poison was slowly sapping away every ounce of energy he had left, so instead Ash forced himself to sit up, blackness dancing in the corners of his vision as he did so.

 _Celebi...?_  Ash asked nervously as he watched Giovanni move towards the pedestal in the center.

 _Not ready._  She replied, voice faint, but panicked. She shifted within the concave, the Zapdos statue glaring down at her.

"Giovanni!" Ash cried desperately, and the man glanced at him. "I- I, um–" His mouth went dry, mind only drawing up blanks as he tried to think of some way to delay the Rocket leader. He smiled at Ash's efforts– a cold, mocking smile.

"Relax Ash," Giovanni said. "I'm sure it won't be that painful. Just watch."

With that he focused his gaze on the pedestal in front of him, gently placing the Adamant Orb onto the pedestal. Ash flinched as it clanged against the stone, settling into place, and then the orb began to glow. Ash's eyes widened, watching as the orb's brightness intensified, causing light to dance across the ruins. The white pedestal that the orb was resting on began to glow with the same energy of the Adamant Orb. The light slowly seemed to spread, rolling away from the pedestal and towards the two far pillars. Ash watched the white radiance winded its across the ruins, quickly reaching the base of the pillars. The glow spread up the carvings, lighting up the images on them. It threw shadows across the pillars as well, giving the illusion that the images were moving. Once the pillars were completely lit with the glow, the light began to travel across the carvings across the ground– making their way towards the Zapdos pillar. Towards Celebi.

The Adamant Orb glowed bright, releasing even more of its energy. The light slowly turned from white to a deep blue, and Ash could hear the hum of its energy. Ash's eyes quickly turned towards Celebi, watching as the Zapdos statue began to light up. Celebi shivered in its shadow, the red glow around her starting to flicker brighter and she let out a groan of pain. Ash watched as the energy began to spread away from the Zapdos statue– mere seconds until it touched Celebi.

"Celebi! Now! You g-gotta do it now!" Ash cried desperately to the Pokemon– they didn't have another moment. Celebi open up her eyes, tears sliding down as the red glow flared up to brighter than ever. The pink Celebi didn't let it over take her though, her eyes starting to fill with a white glow, attempting to release the energy needed for time travel. Ash's heart fell, he had seen a Celebi time travel before, and the dimness he was seeing now was nothing compared to the brightness he had witnessed in others of her kind. He knew by that this wouldn't be enough as the little Pokemon released the small burst of white light– just as the blue glow of the ruins connected to her.

For a single moment there was pure silence, no sound of the hum or even of the air moving through the cave. Ash felt his heart thump once in the silence, the luster of the Adamant Orb and Celebi's glow meeting.

Then there was an eruption of light.

Celebi's weak pulse surged, going from a spark to a burning blaze. Another wave of light came from her, a huge white burst like a flare, radiating out. The orb was not draining energy from Celebi– it was giving it to her. The bands around her wrists shattered as the intense energy coursed through them, the painful red light around her evaporating as her radiance filled the room. Ash raised a shaking hand to block the light, closing his eyes as a blinding flash engulfed the cavern.

Giovanni stumbled back from the pedestal, which was crumbling under the energy the Adamant Orb was radiating. Cracks began to appear along the wall, each one filled with the fiery white light. Ash's stomach jerked, his skin tingling as he felt himself be slowly lifted from the ground. He wasn't the only one– Persian leapt forward, only for her to start rising up into the air. The ruins kept crumbling around them, the shrapnel slowly rising around them, as if gravity had simply vanished.

Ash watched as the walls gave away, shattering as the cracks spread. But instead of revealing more caves and stone behind the walls, there was a blue abyss. Ash felt his breath get caught in his throat as Celebi released another wave of light– hovering in the center of the collapsing ruins. She was no longer conscious, eyes rolled back in her head as she rose higher–under the same force that was holding Ash and the ruins up in the air.

The walls crumbled away, and Mt. Moon was completely gone. Ash blinked, blood roaring in his ears as his poisoned body tried to keep up with what his mind was seeing. Celebi and the Adamant Orb were drifting between the floating ruins, which were all hovering in the empty void around them. Ash twisted in midair, trying to take in his surrounds. He caught sight of Giovanni recalling his Persian to a Pokeball right before she collided with one of the drifting pillars.

There was an eerie silence in the air as they drifted through the emptiness. It was as if they were floating through the nothingness of space, blackness as far as the eye to see. Auroras of glowing blue cosmic energy rushed around them, swirling through the foreign realm with great speed. The poisoned boy blinked once, dimly recognizing this place. He had been summoned to this realm once before, when he had been traveling through Sinnoh– when Dialga had sent him back to Damos' time.

Ash grunted weakly as he collided with a large fragment of one of the pillars as they floated through Time. His voice sounded strange and echoey, as if the sounds were coming from deep underwater. Ash twisted, trying to find some sense of balance within the Time Stream, but there was nothing. Gravity was void here, no sky or earth, no up or down. His brown eyes flickered about, before finally settling on the shiny Celebi.

She was surrounded with the fiery white light still, though it didn't flare up as it had in the ruins. It calmly danced about the unconscious Pokemon as she freely drifted through the Time Stream. The Adamant Orb drew near her, flickering weakly as if it were a light about to go out. Ash's stomach twisted as he watched the orb come closer to Celebi, as if some part of him knew what would happen when they touched.

Celebi gently bumped up against the Adamant Orb, a small  _ping_  echoing through the void around them as they touched. The white energy around Celebi flickered for a moment, before being drawn into the Adamant Orb with a harsh flash. Ash recoiled, watching as the orb absorbed the energy from Celebi. The white light pulsed several times within the glassy orb, as if it were a beating heart, before flaring up with a blinding intensity that Ash had yet to see.

And then the Adamant Orb shattered.

The cracks appeared along the orb, the white energy pouring out as the cracking of the fractures echoed through the Time Stream. The orb split, three clean pieces flying apart as they released the energy. The white light flared, rippling through Time. Ash shivered as the wave rushed passed him, before spreading out to fill every corner of the void. Tears stung his eyes at the brightness of the flare, but the wave died down as quickly as it had came. Once more an eerie silence took hold of the abyss, a stillness in the air.

" _Rrrrhhahh..."_

The low growl rolled across Time, as if responding to the wave that had just been released. Shivers raced through Ash as he heard it, the growl reaching both his ears and his mind. Though low, the growl held the same volume as a roar from Charizard. He watched as the cosmic energy around them twisted and spun, a large blue rift appearing above the drifting ruins. The tear widened, a blue glow flickering as a large, draconic creature pulled itself through the breach. The low growl echoed again, the rift in Time closing in and resealing itself.

Ash felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him, and the Time Stream itself seem to tense as the large Pokemon before them raised its crested head. The being was covered with cobalt scales, plated metal covering its legs, chest, and head. A fin-like sail on his back flared open, its dark red eyes narrowing as it examined the scene before him. A diamond protruded from its chest, gleaming in the light of the auroras racing through Time.

"Dialga," Ash whispered, coughing slightly.

The Master of Time turned its head towards Ash as he spoke, eyes glowing like coals. There was a deep rage brewing in his gaze, cold and harsh. There was no recognition in the dragon's eyes as he looked over Ash. His head turned, examining the drifting ruins that had intruded into his realm, mouth opening with a snarl.

Dialga's ruby gaze was fixated on the fainted Celebi, and he slowly drifted closer. Time swirled faster around them, as if reacting to the anger radiating from Dialga. His crystal glowed, releasing a burst of energy towards Celebi. The blue gleam quickly surrounded Celebi, covering her and a fragment of the Adamant Orb in a protective shield. Ash let out a cry of pain, hands flying to his head as a headache flashed through his mind, his connection to Celebi suddenly cut off.

"Dialga!" Ash cried out to the legendary. The dragon twitched, eyes distant and unfocused, the rage in his gaze only growing. Dialga gave no sign that he had heard Ash, let alone recognized him. Dialga rose up, hovering above the shattered ruins. He regarded him and Giovanni for a moment, a deep snarl began to build up in his throat. Time whirled loudly, the Time Stream twisting about as Dialga's growls grew, slowly gathering energy. The metal fins on his back expanded, diamond glowing blue as an orb of indigo energy formed in front of him.

If Dialga's growls had been loud, then the roar he released was nothing short from deafening. The roar erupted from his throat, the energy flaring as the powerful soundwave tore across the Time Stream with deadly force, thundering across the void. The Roar of Time shattered the remains of the ruins, turning the drifting stones to gravel as the blue shockwaves of the bellow struck them. The attack slammed into Ash, pain rushing through him as he was sent flying back. Pieces of rubble struck him as he was flung across the Time Stream– gaining more speed by the second. He struggled to draw in a breath, everything slowly becoming a blur as he was rushed away from the remains of the ruins.

Despite the speeds he was moving, there was no rushing of wind nor air as he was sent soaring through Time. His breath was knocked out of him, and Ash was able to catch of glimpse of Giovanni flying back through the other side before Dialga and the others were out of sight– mere specks in the distant. Within moments the cosmic-scape was a mere blue blur as he was sent flying through the Time Stream. Blackness spread across the edges of his vision, head hammering in his pain. He wrapped his arms around himself, mind failing to process the chaos around him.

He struggled to breath, his chest tightening. He could feel beads of sticky sweat forming on his skin as the poison spread through him, but the moisture was torn away as he rushed through Time. His eyes flickered open, trying to gather some sense from the blur that surrounded him. A flash of light caused Ash's eyes to open once more, blinking weakly. It was a fracture of the Adamant Orb, rushing alongside him through Time. Crumbling sections of the ruins flew past him as well, the gray stones nothing in comparison to the orb. Ash stared weakly at it, trying to piece everything together. He winced as a section of the ruins nicked his side, the remains jagged and sharp.

Limbs shaking, Ash reached out with one arm, waiting for the orb to fall within reach. Ash's hand clasped around the gem, shivering at the coldness of its flat surfaces. The white energy was no longer flowing through it, and it had seemed to lose a some of its gleam, now just merely reflecting the light around it. He drew the Adamant Orb fracture in, clutching it to his chest– trying to give his mind the illusion that he was rooted to something in this abyss.

The orb grew warm in Ash's hands, and he let his eyes slide shut as his vision was dipped into darkness. His fingertips tingled, and he felt a fiery feeling forming in his chest. The feeling stirred, and bright flashes of blue crossed Ash's vision. He recoiled– he knew that his eyes were still closed, yet he was starting to see shapes forming– there was the orb resting in his hands, and he could see the small pieces of rubble still flying with him. But this view was different– everything was a dim gray, outlined with a slight glow. His hands and the orb were shining the brightest– a harsh fiery blue. The rubble pulsed a faint yellow, as if it were merely a dying light.

Ash still didn't dare to open his eyes, simply taking in the strange sight. He shivered and watched as his view expanded– reaching far beyond what he was supposed to be able to see. He could view his almost-limp form, all flickering a bright blue. The Time Stream around him swirled with the many colors– dark purples and deep greens. Flecks of red pulsed throughout the light display, weaving between the orange hues and dull yellows. There were even colors that Ash had never seen before, intertwined between the stunning light display. Ash watched in silence, sparks of blue coming off of his glowing form. The light from him seemed to be drawn towards the Time Stream, the strings of energy winding farther from him. The farther he went the more his energy began to flare up, and a strange sense of familiarity settled into Ash as he felt a sharp pull in his gut.

The fragment of the Adamant Orb flickered, and the feeling of weightlessness fled from Ash. He felt himself being drawn out of the strange view, and his eyes opened. It felt like gravity had suddenly returned– his arms grew heavy, and Ash felt himself start to fall. His stomach flipped over, mind racing as the cosmic energy swirled up to meet him.

It was as if he had fell into a deep lake– chills raced through him as the energy consumed him, and his breath was whisked away. It felt like he was sinking through murky water, slowly suffocating in the thickness of his surroundings. The sensation quickly passed and once more a bright light filled Ash's vision. But instead of strange energy and glowing orbs, Ash knew what this light was– the sun. Once more he could feel the sensation of air rushing by him as he fell, and the cosmic energy vanished all at once. Wind rushed by his ears, the Time Stream now completely gone.

"Ugh!" Ash grunted as he slammed into the cold ground, his lungs burning as they desperately drew in air. The air felt thick, his sides aching as they drew in the precious oxygen. Ash groaned, eyes shifting open. The edges of his vision danced with blackness, the poison taking its toll.

Ash laid there for a moment, laying on his back as he stared up, trying to gather his thoughts. He seemed to be laying in the forest– large branches spreading overhead, the gentle glow of sunlight shining through them. The wind rushed by, the only sound to reach his ears. Ash shifted, wincing in pain as he did so, but forced himself to turn over on his side. He didn't think that he had the energy to stand up at the moment, so instead he tried to gather more of his surroundings.

It was quite clear that he was no longer in Mt. Moon– this whole forest seemed to be made up of mostly thick pine trees. Dried needles lined the forest floor, which dug into his exposed skin. Fragments from the ruins laid scattered around him, nearly unrecognizable now, just scattered gray stones. Ash's eyes quickly passed over those, settling on the several bright objects resting in front of him. The first one was easy to identify– the red cap he always kept on his head. It sat near the fragment of the Adamant Orb, which was reflecting the sunlight that hit its many surfaces. Laying a bit closer to Ash was a small red and white sphere– one with a small worn lightning bolt on the front of it.

Ash shakily reached for Pikachu's Pokeball, though he knew that it would be empty, but still it wasn't something he'd want to lose. Ash's trembling fingers fumbled for the Pokeball, but it slipped between shaking grasps, the force pushing it forward. He watched the Pokeball roll a little ways, gently bumping into the Adamant Orb with a light  _cling_. The Pokeball snapped open upon contact, as if it had just collided with a wild Pokemon, releasing a burst of red light at the Adamant Orb.

The orb was covered with the red glow, slowly turning the Adamant Orb to light, drawing it inside the Pokeball as if it were a Pokemon. Ash barely had time to blink before the Pokeball snapped shut, going still as if nothing had happened. Ash blinked again, his mind trying to make sense of what had just taken place. His mind was blank, filled with nothing but confusion of what was happening.

Shaking, Ash reached out for the Pokeball again, grunting as he moved his whole body forward in an attempt to reach it. His hand managed to wrap around the sphere this time, and he clutched it tightly. He drew it back towards him, slipping the Pokeball away into his pocket. It bumped up against the Pokedex stored in his pocket, and Ash slowly withdrew his hand.

He shifted, trying hard not to wince at the pain racing through his limbs. His dark brown eyes locked on his fallen red cap. He reached out, the sweat on his hands making the hat feel sticky as he picked it up. Though battered from the ordeal they had just gone through, the hat looked unharmed. He placed the cap on his head with a shuddery breath, just glad to have something familiar with him.

Ash stared at his hand, a purple tinge had formed on his fingertips. The poison was powerful, spreading farther than he had expected, draining every ounce of energy from him. He didn't have the strength to stand, so he instead closed his eyes, which were starting to water from his pain.

Ash wasn't quite sure how long he laid there, unmoving, waiting for something to happen. He drifted in and out of consciousness, the poison dulling his senses. The pine forest silent around him, his beating heart and the soft wind his only company as he wondered where he was.

Or perhaps the better question was  _when_.

It wasn't until he heard something in the distance that Ash managed to find the will to open his eyes, wearily turning his head towards the sound. His fingers curled as he listened to the thumping sounds in the distance– steady and gradually getting louder. The noise seemed to draw him out of the trance he had slipped into, and he attempted to sit up.

That proved to be a mistake– his muscles crying out in pain as he attempted the feat. He slid back to the ground, all energy gone to even pull off the task. His breathing grew heavy from the effort, but he remained focused on the noise drawing closer. He recognized the sound, but it took his mind a moment longer to process the thumping of footsteps.

Ash blinked once, listening to the sounds of someone racing through the forest– heading straight towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/17/19

Ash raised his head slightly, watching the forest around him as he listened to the approaching footsteps. Whoever they belonged to sounded desperate– running as they crashed through the forest. And though blackness was outlining the edge of his vision, he could still make out the shape of a human bursting through the pine trees.

Ash stared at the thin boy– who was no older than him. He had a wild mess of brown hair, and was clutching a small gunny sack in his arms. He paused to catch his breath, not noticing yet Ash as he leaned up against a tree. At his heels was a young Meowth, who had been running on all fours. The cat Pokemon darted up next to him, her sharp eyes looking back at where they had come running from. Her ears then flickered up, and the Meowth wheeled around, fur raised, glaring at Ash with a low hiss.

The boy raised his head, eyes wide as he looked at Ash, sweat running down his face. The boy quickly glanced over him, relaxing as he took in Ash's weakened form. He looked up at the boy, silently asking for help. He could feel the burning poison working its way through his veins, but this boy seemed as if he could care less. He muttered something to the Meowth, who had her claws out and ready to attack. She glanced at him uncertainly, but didn't strike.

"This way!" A loud voice boomed in the distance. "Pick the pace up, men!"

The voice was a ways off, but came from the same direction the boy had just come running from. He stiffened as he heard the call, his whole body going rigid and face paling. He clutched the sack tight to his chest, which clattered as it shifted. The fur on the Meowth's back went straight up as she heard the voice, and they gave each other a look of worry. Both then took off running at full speed, jumping over Ash and charging off into the forest without a word. Ash listened to their fading footsteps, only for the sound of more footfalls approaching.

Three large, burly men charged into the glade. Like the boy, they came to a stop as they entered the small clearing, though they didn't look nearly as exhausted as the boy had. Still sweat clung to their long, unkept hair, dripping down into their wild beards. Their broad shoulders and chest were covered in a thick leather armor, and each man had a sword resting in a sheath. Ash stared at the three men for a moment, not quite sure what to make of them.

"Find him!" One man snapped– the same person who had called out moments ago. At his side was a pale gray Pokemon who was down on all fours. The canine grunted, a pair of long fangs protruding up from his lower jaw. The Pokemon placed its snout on the ground, sniffing around to catch a scent of some kind. Ash blinked as the dog suddenly jerked its head towards Ash, letting out a low growl. As they made eye contact Ash recognized the Pokemon– a Granbull– though it looked different from the ones he was used to. It walked on all fours like a Growlithe, its gray fur lacking the bright pink hue most Granbulls had.

"What's this?" The second man grunted, staring at Ash.

The other two men looked towards Ash as well, a deep scowl forming on their faces as they slowly approached him. The Granbull ran at him, causing Ash to flinch, but instead of striking it poked its wet nose over his body. The canine looked startled as it took in the foreign scents on him, backing away uncertainly, baring its long fangs.

The first man, the leader, approached him with narrowed eyes– but after a minute he shook his head. "Not the lad we are looking for," He muttered, lightly tapping Ash in the side with a leather boot. Ash looked up at the man as he leaned down. "Did you see a thief run by here, boy?"

They were speaking Galarian, but yet there was something different about the way they were talking. Ash didn't know if it was the fact that it was hard to think through the poison or if the strange accent was just harder to understand, but it took him a moment to process the man's words.

"Can you help me?" Ash asked, throat dry. The man narrowed his gaze, glaring over Ash.

"I asked you a question!" He snarled. "Did you see a thief runnin' through here?"

Ash shivered at the look the man was giving him, but held the man's stare. He pulled in close to Ash, baring his yellow teeth angrily. There was a blue crest on the front of his armor, covered with a golden symbol. If Ash recognized it his head was pounding too much for him to realize it. As the man glared down at him Ash knew that he wouldn't be getting any help from these men without having their question answered. But being unable to stand whatever help they could offer wasn't something he could pass up.

Ash raised an arm, pointing off in the direction the boy and the Meowth had ran.

"That way..." Ash said, coughing slightly, and all three men jerked their heads in that direction.

"Sir," One of the men said. "We'll never catch up to him at this pace."

The leader glared at the man who had spoken. "Do you wish to be the one to tell Captain Charles of our failure?" The man paled in response to this, making the leader snort. "I thought not, continue with the pursuit."

The last man was scanning Ash with an intent stare, frowning at his hat and clothes, lips twisting as he saw the tint of purple in his skin.

"This one doth not have much on him, doth he?" He muttered.

The leader rose to his feet. "Leave the  _Koratta_  to the Spearows, he is none of our concern."

"Sir," The man said, stepping forward. "May I make a suggestion?"

The leader scanned him. "Speak."

"As you have said, it is unlikely we will catch up with the thief," The man said, then he nodded at Ash. "Perhaps we should take this lad instead, present him as an accomplice to the thief, a way to please Charles while someone else pursues the thief. It will be better than returning empty handed, sir."

All three looked down at Ash, the leader watching him thoughtfully. Chills raced through him as took in these men's words. He shifted, back away from them, but his muscles flared up in pain.

The man sighed. "Permission granted– just make sure he is not one of importance."

"Sir!" The two other men cried, reaching down, roughly seizing Ash. He instantly struggled against them as he was harshly pulled to his feet. Ash's legs trembled under him, threatening to give way, but it didn't matter. Each man had a grip on Ash's shoulder that forced him to stay standing, dragging him forward as they strode back towards where they had come from. The leader came forward, grabbing Ash's arm.

"Fredrik," He said. "You will continue pursuing the thief."

"...Yes sir," The man said, reluctantly releasing Ash as the other took his place. Ash weakly twisted in their iron grip, trying to get free. The gray Granbull sniffed at Ash's ankles, growling quietly, before running to join Fredrik as he made his way through the forest, towards where the boy had ran off.

"L-let go–" Ash growled, but he was rewarded with a harsh shake. A wave of dizziness washed over him, the strain of the poison sending black spots dancing across his vision.

"Be quiet, lad," The leader said, and the men dragged him on. Ash hesitated, gritting his teeth before struggling to pull free once more– but he felt like a ragdoll to the men, his fight doing nothing as they dragged him through the forest.

Ash began coughing, lungs burning at the action. The men's presence wasn't helping– they reeked like Muks. Their putrid smell washed over Ash, unable to escape the horrid scent. They paid him no heed as he coughed and shook, trying to pull free from their grasp. Their rough fingers were locked around his upper arms, slowly cutting off his blood flow as they dragged him on. Despite this Ash still struggled in their grasp, even if most of his strength had left him.

Eventually he went still, panting slightly. The more he moved the further the poison seemed to spread. Ash's head fell forward– it hurt more to try to keep it up than it did to just let it lay there. Ash stared at the ground, gritting his teeth, mind racing as he tried to piece together what was happening. The effects of the poison was beginning to cloud his mind, making it harder to string together what was going on around him, but the last thing he wanted to do was let his focus down.

He had somehow fallen out of the Time Stream– pulled from it after Dialga's Roar of Time had sent him flying across Time. He had no idea where he had landed, but it was quite clear that he was far from his own time. Ash turned his head slightly, looking down at the sword hilt that rested at one of the man's side. This was no prop for a movie– this man probably truly knew how to use it as a weapon.

He shivered.

Sunlight poured out over them as they stepped out of the forest, the gleaming rays making Ash shut his eyes tightly. It took him a minute for them to adjust as he opened them again, sprawling fields meeting his vision. Ash raised his head a bit, trying to get a better view of where they were heading.

They were making their way down a fairly large hill, walking on a worn path as they did so. Ash's dragging feet bumped over every rock and ditch in the path. At the foot of the hill was a dirt road, which slowly wound its way towards a stone-paved road. The road led straight to what appeared to be a settlement of some kind– though it looked like no town Ash had ever been to before. A large open market sat in the center square of the town, and beyond that was a calm, large lake.

Ash stared out at the peaceful looking lake, surrounded by the same towering pines of the forest they had just been in moments ago. Ash's eyes settled on the large island in the center of the lake– where a tall stone castle was perched. Ash stared at the keep, blinking slowly as he looked over the bridge and walls of the castle, where people could be seen scuttling through its grounds. Large blue crystals covered the castle and the surrounding lands, reflecting the gleaming sun, sending rays of cerulean light back towards the sky.

But it was the structure that laid far beyond the castle that truly caught Ash's eye. It towered far off to the north, easily dwarfing the surrounding mountains and hills. It appeared to be an enormous tree, its branches climbing high through the sky. Ash stared, recognizing it right off– because he had been to that "tree" once before– so he knew for himself that it was no tree, rather a large rock formation that acted as home for some of the most rare and powerful Pokemon.

Ash stared out at the Tree of Beginning, and he immediately knew where he was. His eyes returned to the castle, looking at Cameran Palace as it gleamed in the morning sun. The ancient Kanto kingdom of Rota filled Ash's eyes, and a nervous feeling settled in his stomach as the men made their way towards Cameran Palace.

He knew that he was in the past. He now knew where he was– but the question of exactly  _when,_ still remained.

* * *

"Ge-ot-to!"

The mighty Pidgeot soared higher through the sky, his giant wings flapping as he rushed through the air, wind tearing at his feathers. His large form cast a shadow on the earth below as he flew, the sprawling pine forest giving way as he gained speed. A light glow of Agility surrounded him, allowing him to maintain his speed as he flew north.

Riding on the Pidgeot's back was a man. His icy blue eyes were focused straight ahead, his dark blue hair blowing back in the wind. His hands were intertwined into the Pidgeot's flowing crest, a long black cloak billowing behind him as they flew. Strapped across his back was a staff, a gleaming blue crystal topping it.

"Almost there..." The man muttered quietly, his voice lost to the wind. His Pidgeot went into a slight dive, dipping low as they rapidly approached their destination. The man took in a deep breath. He had a far off, weary look on his face as he watched Cameran Palace come into view on the horizon. The Pidgeot let out a happy coo as he saw what he considered to be home, flaring his wings open wide to catch an updraft.

Man and Pokemon rode on in silence, eyes narrowing as the morning light washed over their faces. The Pidgeot's feet curled, his large talons twitching as they at last reached Lake Ki, home to the island palace. Pidgeot eyed the surface of the water nervously, though there was no sign of anything living under the gentle waves. The man nudged the Pidgeot lightly in the side, and it took off speeding towards the castle.

The man's eyes flashed towards the keep, watching as several archers on the walls raised their bows, aiming straight at him as he soared near. The Pidgeot stiffened, but the man seemed unsurprised.

"At ease, Gale," He muttered, leaning slightly. Gale turned, swooping down towards the castle. The men slowly lowered their bows as they caught a glimpse of who was on the Pidgeot, some of them even muttering disappointedly. The man didn't acknowledge them, guiding Gale over the castle. Exhaustion lined both of their faces as they flew, gliding down over the north side of the castle, speeding over the rest of the lake.

On the far side of the lake rested several buildings, but the Pidgeot's eyes were only locked on the stable that rested closest to the lake. He seemed to find the energy to speed up, excitedly knowing that he could have rest at long last. The man sat up as Gale dove, preparing to land. He pulled up, wings folding at his sides as his feet touched the soft earth. The eagle Pokemon held his head high as his rider dismounted him, letting out a long sigh.

"You did well," He muttered softly, running a pair of gloved hands across the Pidgeot's feathers. He headed towards the doors of the stable, waving off the two men that hurried forward to greet him. They respectfully backed away, scoffing as soon as he had passed them.

" _La gente orgullosa del norte,"_ One of them muttered under his breath as the man pulled the stable doors open. The Pidgeot glared down at the tattooed man, ruffling his feathers. The man paled slightly, backing away further as Gale followed his rider into the stable.

_Master._  A voice echoed through the man's head, making him pause.  _You have returned._

A smile spread across the man's face, his weariness vanishing for a moment as he raised his head towards the back of the stable. Resting outside a large stall was a tall blue creature. The Pokemon bowed as the man approached him, a paw resting above the spike on his chest.

"Lucario," The man said, hurrying forward to meet him. The Lucario remained bowing until the man laid a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him into a standing position. He was smiling down at the Pokemon. "It is wonderful to see you again, it has been far too long."

The Lucario's face remained stoic.  _It has been only a fortnight, Master Aaron. Your serving of the kingdom is of the most noble duty, so time means nothing in that regard._

The man, Aaron, smiled at the Lucario, as if used to this attitude. "Please do not tell me you have been lingering in the stables."

_I have been training, as you wished me to do._  The Lucario replied.  _But I knew you were due to return soon, so I took it upon myself to prepare Gale's roost for when you returned from your journey._

"Pidg!" The Pidgeot cried, looking at the large stall the Lucario had been waiting outside of. While most of the stalls were clearly designed for a Ponyta or Rhyhorn, this one was much wider, and had a large, thick branch stretching across it. Sir Aaron opened the gate, allowing the exhausted flying type to slip in and hop up onto the branch, which was barely big enough to support his towering form. He flared open one wing, slowly beginning to preen his feathers from the dust and dirt that clung to him. Straw lined the bottom of the stall, a large trough of water sat near the door. Rather than a wall at the back of the stall, there was a large window, currently blocked off by a wooden cover.

Aaron sighed. "Lucario, you do not have to do such things, the castle has people here for such tasks," He shut the gate to Gale's stall, looking up at the eagle. "I'll have someone bring you something to eat, make sure you rest for the night, and someone will let you out in the morning."

"Geot-to," The Pidgeot cooed, running his beak through his crest.

_Master, why bother with a stall if he prefers to fly free?_  Lucario asked as Sir Aaron leaned up against the wall of the stable. Sir Aaron smiled slightly, and began heading towards the exit of the stable. He glanced at the stall next to Gale's, where a Ponyta with a roan coat had been resting. The Pokemon recoiled as Aaron walked by, and his gaze slid away from her.

"Tis easier for others to attend to him when he is here," Sir Aaron replied simply. "Besides, it is nice for him to have a roof over his head if a storm ever comes in."

Lucario nodded once, looking up at his master as they exited the stable. Sir Aaron turned to address the men waiting outside, quietly giving swift instructions to bring the Pidgeot something to eat. Both men went into a bow as he spoke, waiting until Aaron had turned before they rose. Aaron paid them little heed as he headed towards the lake, the stable soon in the distance.

Lucario hesitated, then finally spoke what was clearly on his mind.  _Master... How did your journey go?_

Sir Aaron's still face was all Lucario needed to see to get his answer, but he respectfully waited for his master to speak. Sir Aaron sighed, walking down towards the bank of the lake. Lucario eyed the water's edge nervously.

"The closest thing I found were a couple of dormants," Sir Aaron said after a moment. He pulled his hat off from his head, running a hand through his navy blue hair. "Nothing remotely close to a true aura user. There is simply no one left in Rota worthy to apprentice– I would even take a Valor at this point."

Lucario nodded as Sir Aaron quickly set his hat back on his head.  _Aura is truly a dying ability. Are you sure that no other kingdoms could be contacted?_

"Tensions are too tight, Her Majesty doth not wish to risk what remains– and I do not trust the Nishians" Sir Aaron replied, looking across the lake. He took a few steps towards the water's edge, and Lucario tensed. Sir Aaron smiled without turning around. "It is too shallow here for anything to come ashore, do not worry yourself, Lucario."

_...Yes Master._  He replied, but his ruby eyes still watched the lake uncertainly. His gaze flickered up to Sir Aaron.  _Master?_  Sir Aaron nodded to show he was listening, and Lucario continued.  _Perhaps it is time we attempted to contact an aura clan. I am aware they are not keen on outsiders, but I believe that they will be our only chance of finding a young aura user._

Sir Aaron said nothing, though he had noticeably gone still. Lucario watched him hesitantly. He didn't reply for a moment, simply stooping down and picking up a rock from the bank. Sir Aaron turned the flat stone over several times in his hand, then pulled his hand back, flicking it out onto the water. The stone skipped off the surface several times, traveling across the lake. Upon the fourth time hitting the water's surface it stopped– but not by its own force. A tentacle had slithered up and out of the still water, seizing the rock mid-skip. Lucairo shuddered as he watched the stone and tentacle get dragged below the surface.

"I do not see why that is necessary," Aaron said, his voice taking on a colder tone. Lucario lowered his head submissively. "There are still parts of the kingdom I have not searched yet– I will rest today and meet with Her Majesty, then head off towards the eastern edges of Rota to continue my search." He looked back at Lucario. "I will take Penny this time– Gale needs his rest."

Lucario bowed.  _I will help you prepare, Master._

Sir Aaron nodded, eyes scanning the shore for another flat stone. He reached down, scooping up one, pulling his arm back to skip it across the lake. He closed his eyes, the smooth crystals on his gloves glowing slightly. Sir Aaron suddenly paused, lowering his hand with a frown. His eyes opened, and his gaze went towards the castle resting on the island.

"...Do you sense anything, Lucario?" Sir Aaron asked quietly after a moment. Lucario looked towards him, frowning slightly.

_Auraticly?_  He asked.  _I sense you, Master._

Sir Aaron said nothing, eyes still focused on the castle. His eyes glowed a light blue for a second, before fading away. There was a slight confusion and uncertainty in his gaze, and he hesitated for a moment.

"Lucario, please make sure that Gale is being attended to properly, Shimians are not always reliable," Sir Aaron said, sitting up slightly. "I will meet you back out here in a while– there is something I need to see."

Lucario watched as Sir Aaron set off towards the bridge that led to the castle. The canine blinked uncertainly at the sudden departure, reaching out with his telepathy as his master left.

_Yes Master._  He muttered, turning and heading back towards the stables.

* * *

Ash let out a painful groan as the two guards shoved him to the cold floor, wincing as he slid across the rough stones, scraping at his weakened limbs. His ears were ringing, black spots dancing across his vision. His whole body felt like it was engulfed in a wave of fire, his skin sweaty and feverish. He didn't even try to move for a moment, gasping for air like a Magikarp dragged ashore. Then with a grunt he pushed himself to his knees, glowering back at the guards, breathing heavy.

"Captain," The man said, bowing.

"Did you bring me my thief?" A deep voice replied, his tone harsh and cold. Ash barely noticed the two guards going still at the voice. He twisted his head away from them, trying to get some sense of where he was at. He had been dragged to the castle, which they had entered not long ago, though it had been relieving to finally be out of the blinding sun. However it had been hard to focus as they dragged Ash through the indistinguishable hallways, which just lured an exhausted Ash into a trance.

Now he was forcing himself to be alert, trying to think through the dullness entering his mind. How long had it been since he had first been poisoned? An hour? More? Was time something he could even try to apply to his state when he was clearly in an era that wasn't even his own?

"No Captain, sir," The guard replied, his tone firm, but traced with nervousness. "We–"

"I expected more of you." The voice was deadly soft, causing the guard to fall silent.

Ash then finally turned his attention towards the speaker, a slight wave of dizziness washing over him as he twisted his head. As it faded Ash made out the figure of a large, muscular man– one much bigger than the guards that had brought him here. His head was covered with a mane of greasy auburn hair. He had his wavy hair tied back with a strip of leather, leaving most of his scarred face clear for all to see. His mouth was hidden in a tangled dark beard, and his bright green eyes gleamed unhappily.

"Fredrik is still in pursuit, Charles sir," The guard explained hastily, finding his voice once more. The captain, Charles, glared at him, but he continued speaking. "The thief was attempting to use our numbers against us, Captain, so we split parties. However we have not returned empty handed," He jerked his head towards Ash. "Our thief was not working alone– we have brought you his accomplice– whom we have managed to capture."

Charles stood up from his throne of a chair, glaring down at him. Ash stared back, several coughs escaping him, and Charles' gaze narrowed. He slowly made his way towards Ash, examining him as the guards backed away. Ash's eyes flickered away, and he found that there were many more guards in this room, at least a dozen, all lining the edges of the room, keeping a respectful distance from Charles. Ash had to guess they were in some kind of armory– there were weapons hanging along the walls, while others were left forgotten on the floor. All the guards were watching Ash, some with interest, while others could clearly care less.

Suddenly Charles gave Ash a kick on his shoulder, the force of the blow knocking him onto his side. Ash let out a cry of pain, grabbing the injured limb as he rolled. The captain stood above Ash, glaring over him. After a moment Charles turned back to the two guards that had brought him, snorting.

"He's poisoned," Charles grunted. "I do not recall any of you using a venomous Pokemon."

The two guards said nothing, standing composed and silent, though a sliver of nervousness crossed over their faces. They waited for the captain of the guard to start speaking again, their heads lowered respectfully. Ash was panting, breaths short despite not having exerted himself, but still he pushed himself to his knees.

"All I asked of you is to bring back my stolen silver," Charles said slowly, glaring at the two guards. "But all you manage to drag back is a half dead peasant," He snorted. "I should have let Pyro handle this from the beginning... You two better pray to  _Saisho_ that Fredrik brings back both the thief and the silver, or else you will all be bearing the punishment."

"Yes sir," They replied in unison. Charles turned towards where he had been sitting earlier, a smile creeping up onto his face.

"Pyro," Charles cooed gently. "Why don't you go find yourself a little snack?"

Something in the corner of the barracks stirred, and several of the guards stumbled back, not even trying to maintain their stoic expressions as 'Pyro' began to awaken. A large creature was uncoiling itself from the corner, a low, but almost familiar growl rattling from its throat. Ash turned his head as he watched the large, red beast unfurl its wings. Ash stared, his mind taking a moment to recognize just what it was.

Like with the Granbull, this Pokemon looked different from the ones he knew. It was the largest of its kind that he had ever seen, easily twice the size of the one Ash himself had trained. Thick, rippling muscles tensed as it stood, dwarfing that of every man in the room. The beast was covered in an armor of thick, bright red scales– which gleamed in the firelight of its tail. A crown of three black horns adorned his head, alongside black spikes running down his neck. Its underbelly was a series of interlocking black scales, gleaming like obsidian. The dragon-like creature slunk forward on four legs, hooked talons digging into the cracks of the stone floor as it advanced, the sound of chains rattling.

The mighty Charizard drew up in front of Charles, each movement slow, eyes never leaving the human. His long neck craned up far above the human, his black eyes glowing like coals. A low and muffled snarl escaped his mouth, long canine teeth gleaming from its sharp snout as he pulled in close, snorting. A thick chain was hooked to a metal band wrapped snugly around his neck, which clattered with each move the Pokemon made, tethering him to the wall. A metallic band muzzled his snout, clamping his mouth shut. The red fire on his tail crackled, silence filling the chamber.

Though his restraints suggested otherwise, the creature seemed seemed calm as he stood in front of the captain, watching him expectantly. Ash watched the Charizard with a look of awe and pity– as awesome as the Pokemon looked, the fact that it was chained it such a matter only made his stomach twist.

"Go catch me my thief, Pyro," Charles whispered quietly, carefully loosening the chain from off of the Pokemon. The fire type tensed, watching the human with wide eyes as he moved. The chain clattered to the ground, and the muzzle was slowly removed. The moment the Pokemon was free it reared up onto its hind legs– wings flaring open, a sudden fiery pride entering its eyes as it let out a roar.

The underside of his leathery wings were a deep black, mirroring his spikes. With the chain now gone the only thing that remained was the metallic band around his neck, and countless scars lining his body. Pyro leapt up, his wings stirring up the still air as he darted towards a large window far above them. Ash craned his head towards the tall ceiling as he watched Pyro fly off, letting out another roar as he flew out of the window, swooping out of sight.

Charles then turned back to face Ash, his green eyes flashing as he looked down at the poisoned boy.

"So tell me, little thief." His leather boots echoed against the stone floor as he came near. "Where did your friend run off too?"

At first Ash didn't say anything– because he had thought that the captain hadn't believed the guards' story. Ash stared at him, not sure of how he should respond. He fought against a cough building up in his throat, glancing around at the guards around him, but he had a feeling keeping them from an answer wouldn't be a good choice.

"I'm not a th-thief." Ash managed to cough out after a moment.

_Thwack!_

A burst of pain flared across Ash's stomach as Charles landed a sharp kick. The force of the blow sent Ash's body skittering back, a grunt of pain escaping from him. He gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out as he cradled where he had been kicked.

"Wrong answer," Charles replied, approaching Ash again. His voice was deep, cold, and uncaring. "Where is he?"

Ash struggled to find his voice, throat raw as he forced the words out. "I don't know."

_Thwack!_

Charles' boot caught Ash in the chest this time, knocking the breath out of him. Ash let out a rasping noise as he was sent back again, body struggling to draw in air. His chest throbbed, flaring up as he tried to draw in a breath. He couldn't help but flinch as Charles came near once more, boots echoing through the barracks. The guards said nothing, watching in silence as their captain leaned down towards Ash.

"I can do this all day," He muttered quietly. "I would advise you to start talking, lad."

"I- I-" Ash's chest ached as he coughed, and Charles stood back up. "Your guards– I wasn't– they lied–"

_Thwack! Thwack!_

The kicks landed swift and hard, and Ash gasped, writhing in an attempt to avoid the harsh blows. His world spun around him, a flaring agony spreading across his body. He raised his arms as a kick came near his head, his limbs taking the punishment instead. Tears of pain stung down his face, a cry building up in his throat. Ash had been in pain before, but never inflicted in such a manner.

After a moment the beating stopped, and Ash was left lying on the ground, coughing and gasping. He could feel the bruises forming on his poisoned skin, a throbbing ache covering him. Ash opened his eyes, looking up towards Charles. The man's eyes were gleaming humorously, little anger in his gaze. Through the poison it took Ash a moment to piece his thoughts together, but he couldn't hide the feeling that Charles knew that he had nothing to do with the theft.

"Ready to speak now?" Charles asked lightly, no concern in his tone. Ash's heart hammered– this man was enjoying this.

_Thwack!_

"Agh!" Ash clutched his side, rolling over in pain. He couldn't help but flinch as he heard Charles walking towards him, and the captain laughed lightly. Adrenaline was racing through Ash, just as strong as the pain running across his body. But with the poison sapping his energy it did nothing. He could barely move, he had no Pokemon with him, nothing to pull him from this. There wasn't even anything at stake– just this man's entertainment.

As Charles came closer Ash fell into a coughing fit as he tried to move away, collapsing. Ash closed his eyes, curling up as he braced himself for more kicks. He could feel the tears of pain sliding down his face, mixing with the sweat that coated his skin. The next few strikes were delivered to his exposed legs, which were curled up protectively against his stomach, and the man paused once more.

"Attacking someone while they are down?" A voice asked, breaking the fragile silence, and Charles stiffened. "It is nice to see the honor our Queen's captain carries."

Swift mutterings broke through out the room, dying down as Charles turned towards the entrance of the barracks, emerald eyes lit with anger. Ash laid there, shivering for a moment before he found the strength to raise his head to see who had torn Charles' attention away from him.

Blackness had taken over much of Ash's vision, but what he could see through his narrowed sight was in focus. Leaning against the thick wooden door frame was a man, much leaner than the guards that stood before him. He wore a dark blue vest, a black cloak folded under one arm. He had a small smile on his face as everyone watched him, and he casually entered the barracks. Charles was glaring at the man, fists clenched and body stiff.

"What are you doing here?" Charles spat at the man. He paused, regarding the captain of the guard with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"I have returned from my journey," He replied evenly, as if speaking with an old friend– though the look of disgust in his eyes made it quite clear that wasn't the case. Charles and the man stared at each other for a moment longer, eyes shining with rage. The only difference was how they held themselves– Charles was stiff, hand drifting to the sword hilt on his belt. Meanwhile the man was calm and relaxed, walking right past Charles with little concern.

The man ran his hand along the rim of his hat, adjusting it, but keeping it on. He swung the cloak over his shoulder, paying little heed to everyone watching him. Ash blinked as he noticed a familiar staff that was strapped across his back. The man paused, head glancing back towards Ash for a moment. Ash's heart started racing– he knew this man.

"I then assume that your 'journey' was successful," Charles said in a low tone. "If you are back this soon."

The man paused again, a tight smile appearing on his face. He turned to face Charles, eyes glowing with a soft blue light, which made Charles twitch.

"No. I, unlike you, do not have the pleasure of being able to snatch up any dishonest man to place into my ranks," The man replied coolly. "My field requires some skill, which you see is much harder to come by."

Charles' eyes flashed with rage, his men letting out cries a protest, several even reaching to draw weapons. Charles held up his hand, and all of the guards fell silent. Charles' scarred face was tensed, and as he spoke it was quite clear that he was keeping himself from lashing out.

"You will find," Charles said softly, his anger barely at bay. "That some rankings within this court are  _unnecessary,_  doing little for the true safety of the kingdom. Once Her Majesty marries, you may find some changes throughout this castle."

The man kept his gaze even. "You will find that blood will only take you so far, Charles," He replied, tone just as quiet. "If you wish to remain in favor with Her Majesty, I believe  _you_  should make some changes among your own habits." He nodded towards Ash. "One of your men's cadets?"

Ash was still lying on the ground, but staring at the man. He no longer had the energy to push himself up to his knees, blinking several times. He knew this man– he had never met him before– but he knew him. This man appeared in the lore of Kanto and of aura. Ash had seen him in paintings and within the visions of time flowers. Ash had even interacted with the Pokemon this man had trained.

This was Sir Aaron, the legendary Aura Guardian of Rota.

"This boy is a thief," Charles growled. "And is none of your concern."

Sir Aaron blinked, and at first he didn't say anything, just stared at Charles for a moment, then composed himself.

"A thief?" Ash felt a strange feeling in his chest as Sir Aaron turned towards him, those blue eyes looking into his. Sir Aaron held his gaze for a moment, before breaking away and turning back towards Charles, a slight smirk crossing his face. "A mere child was able to get the best of you?"

"You–!"

Sir Aaron made his way over to Ash, who couldn't help but flinch at the sound of the footsteps drawing near him. The Aura Guardian looked down at Ash, a blue boot heading towards his face. He half expected another kick, so his eyes flickered open as no blow was delivered, rather Sir Aaron was using the tip of his boot to tilt Ash's head up to get a better look at his face. There was concern in the man's eyes– and with all the cold gazes around them it was more than a welcomed sight.

"Poisoned as well... You always said that there is no honor in fighting in much a manner," Sir Aaron's eyes narrowed. "Then again, I have known you to use underhanded tactics before..."

He shook his head.

"This matter is none of your concern," Charles snapped, his patience reaching its peak. "You have no reason to linger here– away with you!"

Sir Aaron laughed lightly. "Perhaps I do not, but where is your honor in poisoning a child just to bring them in? So perhaps you found them this way? Did your thief managed to steal from you while poisoned, or did your men bring you someone in their place?" Sir Aaron locked his eyes on Ash. "Tell me, lad," He asked. "Are you a thief?"

"No," Ash coughed.

Sir Aaron turned back towards Charles. "Well? Do you have any proof that he is the one that stole from you? Did you find your belongings on him?"

Charles said nothing.

"I would not want to be in your position at the moment," Sir Aaron said softly. "Accusing a child with no evidence? I do not think Her Majesty would approve. Of course your men would never breathe a word against you..." Sir Aaron smiled. "Though I would find it quite hard to pass up such an opportunity. I was planning on speaking with Her Royal Majesty before I departed once more tomorrow, and you just might find that something may slip in that time."

Charles' eyes flashed with anger. It took him a moment to compose himself, letting out a snort and turning away.

"If you wish to waste your time with every  _Koratta_ that comes to harm _,_  then  _you_  be the one to take him from my sight!" Charles growled.

Sir Aaron seemed to relax in the slightest, smiling.

"Why, of course," Sir Aaron adjusted his hat. "I presume that you have the true thief to look for now. I shall then take my leave." Sir Aaron looked down at Ash once more. "Stand up."

"I- I can't," He whispered. Just trying to lift his head made the room spin, standing was something he simply did not have the strength for.

"If you wish to leave here then you will stand," Sir Aaron replied, voice firm.

Ash's limbs screamed at him as he shifted them, both his bruises and the poison working against him. He braced himself, attempting to get to his feet. Ash let out a gasp as he pushed himself to his knees, a wave of pain crashing down on him, his vision draped in darkness. He fell back to the ground, black spots dancing across his limited sight.

"Stand," Sir Aaron repeated.

Ash laid still for another moment, slowly realizing that he would have no other option. He had come this far– he could push himself just a bit farther. He bit down hard on his lip, pushing himself to his knees once more. He felt the blood rushing to his head, blacking out his sight all at once, but he didn't let himself collapse. His limbs shook as he tried to balance himself on his knees. He was only focused on standing, barely aware of anyone else as he pushed against one knee, attempting to rise further.

This time the pain in his arms and legs were joined with a searing headache, pulsing at the base of his skull. He gritted his teeth, but forced himself up onto his feet. He staggered, his whole body about to collapse under his own weight as he stumbled forward, arms held out in an attempt to catch himself.

Sir Aaron caught Ash by his upper arm, holding him up. Ash gasped for breath, grabbing and clinging to Sir Aaron's arm as if it were a lifeline. Blackness covered his entire vision, spots of light flaring across it as his sight slowly began to return– even narrower than it had been before. After he managed to get some sense of balance Sir Aaron released him, though it took Ash a moment longer to let go of his arm. He stumbled as he was left on his own, legs shaking, about to give out.

Sir Aaron turned, heading towards the door. "Come."

He said nothing else, not even looking back as he headed out of the barracks. Ash weakly glanced around at the guards, then met the gaze of a glowering Charles. The captain had one hand resting on his sword, looking like he wanted to do nothing more than to draw it.

Ash turned as quickly as his weakened form would allow him, limping after Sir Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  Translations:  
>  **Koratta** – Japanese for "Rattata", used by Rotans as an insult, especially towards those of a lesser class.
> 
> **La gente orgullosa del norte** – Spanish for "Prideful people of the north" or "prideful northerns", the term 'northerns' referring to anyone from the continent of Kodai (which includes Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh).
> 
> **Saisho** – Japanese for "the first" or "the beginning", and used by Rotans as a title/name for Mew.
> 
> _(Disclaimer: While there is some Japanese and Spanish in this story, I don't know these languages. If I make any mistakes please tell me and I will correct them.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After looking over some feedback, I made some edits to chapter two. Plot-wise everything is still the same, but I changed Ash's reactions and some dialogue to have him be more in character.

Ash's mind was a clouded mess as he limped through the halls of Cameran Palace, the poison rushing through his veins somewhat numbing the pain of his bruised body. His vision was still limited to a narrow view, his gaze locked on the gleaming blue crystal in front of him– the only thing that was in focus in his blurring sight. The crystal rested atop a staff, which was strapped across the back of the man he was following.

Sir Aaron.

Ash's mind seemed to refuse to accept what he was seeing. Sir Aaron was a legend to him, a distant figure of the past. Someone that seemed more like a character in a fairy tale rather than an actual person. But here he was, standing right in front of him, leading him through this ancient castle.

At least Ash knew just where in time he was.

Sir Aaron glanced back at him, watching as Ash lagged behind. The Aura Guardian paused at the end of a hallway, waiting for a staggering Ash to catch up. He looked up into Aaron's eyes as he approached, the humorous gleam he had when taunting Charles was gone, his gaze now unreadable.

"A bit farther," He said simply, tone reflecting his eyes.

Ash shuddered, the poison sapping the little strength he had left. He closed his eyes, voice hoarse as he spoke. "I c-can't..."

He couldn't take another step, everything just hurt. He wanted to do nothing more than sink down to the cold stone floor, and to let the lingering darkness overtake him. His consciousness seemed to be dangling by a thread, it being a mere struggle to stay awake. He staggered a few steps, not aware he was even doing so until he collapsed up against the wall.

"You need to keep moving," Sir Aaron said, grabbing his shoulder to keep him from slipping down to the ground. The man then frowned, scanning Ash, before grabbing his wrist. He pulled the limb up, looking closely at his hand. His skin was clammy, a purple tinge spreading across his palm and up towards his fingers. "How long have you been poisoned?"

He heard the question, and the urgency beginning to enter the man's tone, but yet it took a moment for Ash to actually process what was being said. How long he had been poisoned? The question felt almost mocking– was the idea of time something he could even quantify right now? He tried to form a reply, but the words in his mind seemed to refuse to escape his mouth.

Aaron didn't wait for an answer though, taking in a sharp breath as he looked more closely at the purple splotches of the poison dotting his arms. "This is not recent," He muttered, a scowl forming over his face. "They really did just find you poisoned then..."

Ash didn't bother focusing on what he was saying, just sagging against the Aura Guardian as he struggled to keep himself awake. While still painful, the poison was dulling his senses, luring him further into the dancing darkness. Everything was starting to merge together, the grayness of the hallway a blurred void about him.

He flinched as he found himself being pushed to his feet, legs being forced to bear the full brunt of his weight once more. Gloved hands grabbed his shoulders, keeping him balanced as he teetered in place. He blinked a few times, hearing a voice, and after a moment he forced himself to listen to the echoing words.

"I need you to focus," Sir Aaron said. "You need to stay awake– do you understand?"

He closed his eyes, voice a grunt. "Y-yes..."

Stay awake, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but the voice sounded urgent enough for his mind to register it as important. He gritted his teeth, the man shifting at his side, and he leaned against him for balance. His muscles were stiff, chest aching with bruises, but he forced himself to shuffle forward down the hall as Sir Aaron supported him. The reality of his situation now seemed so distant, the thoughts present, but yet not urgently pressing down on him as they had just mere minutes before.

"In here."

His vision was now a tiny sliver of light, the rest of his view a blur of blackness, but still he could make out the doorway in front of him. He dragged himself into the room, or perhaps Aaron was the one to drag him in, he didn't know. His ears faintly rang, and he could hear his own heart echoing in his head. His lungs only drew in short breaths, the bruises covering his chest made even breathing a chore for him.

The room was nothing special, a small sitting room if anything. The walls were made of stone brick– the same as the rest of the castle. Ash took in no other details however, his focus only settling on the two chairs in the room, which seemed to awaken some remaining strength within him. If he could sit then he could rest.

He frowned as he heard some mumbling, which briefly became words as he focused. Ash tilted his head slightly, catching the last of what he was saying. "...succumb to the poison..."

"H-huh?"

"I cannot give you something to counteract the poison if you are not awake," The voice seemed to become more forceful, a strange feeling running through Ash, yet there was no shift in the way he spoke. "Stay standing, and stay alert."

"...Yes," Ash coughed after a moment. He did not understand exactly what was happening, but he did understand the words. The blackness pressed down more heavily on his vision as he was guided forward, his hands being pressed against something, which instantly became his new support as the man pulled away.

He heard footsteps growing faint, the owner of the voice now leaving. He swayed in place for a moment, his sight now completely gone. Everything was aching, but yet the pain didn't feel quite as potent.

Standing... when had something so simple become so difficult? It was the last thing he wanted to do, but the urgency in the voice had stood out to him. No, it hadn't been the voice, he had  _felt_  the urgency. He didn't know how to describe it, but it had been more than the tone.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there– it could've been anywhere from a minute to an hour– it just all seemed to blur together. Sweat dripped down his face, the surface of his skin feeling like it was boiling, and several coughs escaped him. Why was he doing this to himself? Even thinking was starting to hurt. It would be much simpler to give in to the desire to sleep and spare himself the struggle.

That thought seemed the clearest in his mind– just wanting to sag to the ground and sleep.

He could no longer see anything, but still his head jerked up as the sound of footsteps reached his ringing ears. They echoed in his mind, overlapping into a strange song. Something brushed against him, but Ash gave no reaction save for sagging against the figure as he was pulled back.

Words were now just strange mumbles, unimportant and uncomprehended. A hand roughly grabbed his chin, forcing his mouth open and head up in the same action. He didn't fight, though somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to pull back.

Something was pressed to his lips, a liquid sliding into his mouth– the taste sweet. At first he gagged on the liquid, but with his head forced up it slid to the back of his throat, and instinctively he swallowed. More of the sweet concoction was pressed into his mouth, pleasantly cool compared to his feverish skin.

He was gasping like a Magikarp when it was finally pulled away. He coughed and sputtered, legs no longer making an effort to support him. Arms wrapped under his shoulders, carefully guiding him forward. He didn't even realized he was being set down, the darkness having completely taken over his vision.

And with no fight left in him, Ash slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A strange sense of urgency hung about Ash as he awoke.

It was like an itch in his mind, one that stubbornly wouldn't go away as he pushed it aside. He was absolutely exhausted, and he wanted to do nothing more than drift back off into the blissful rest he had been in moments before– but instead the sense that something wasn't right hovered over him. He groaned, twisting in his bed, trying to get more comfortable.

It was then he quickly realized he wasn't in a bed– a knot in his neck flaring up as he shifted. This seemed to pull him from the half-sleep he had been in, eyes flickering open for a moment. A blurred mess of gray met his vision, and he closed it just as quickly. His mind hummed, trying to remember just where he had fallen asleep. He was sitting in a chair, but yet he couldn't recall just when he had drifted off.

He rubbed at the knot in his neck, and that was when he slowly became aware of the dull throb than ran across his entire body. His arms felt heavy, aching as his moved them. His breaths were short, because his chest hurt if he breathed too deeply. His skin was clammy as if he had gotten a fever while he slept.

"I see you're awake."

Ash jumped at the sudden voice, his bruises flaring up, his eyes flicking open once again. His heart hammered in his chest, having thought he was alone. It took a moment for his vision to focus. He slowly sat up a bit, blinking as he looked at the room around him– which wasn't familiar in the slightest.

A solitary window stood in the corner, the thick glass warping the view outside. The center of the floor was covered with a woven carpet, bringing little color to the dull room. Several unlit candles hung on the wall, the sun currently providing all the light. The only furniture in the small room were two chairs– the one that he was sitting on, and one across from him, a table between them.

The person that had spoken was sitting in the other chair, watching him with an unreadable expression. For a moment he was a stranger to Ash, just as forgien as everything else in this room.

His mind picked up on the familiarity of the man's apparel before he recognized just who was wearing them. A hat sat upon the man's head, a golden symbol embroidered into it. Blue gloves covered his hands, blue gems resting on the back of the cloth. A gleaming blue crystal of the same color sat atop a staff that rested next to the man– and it was this very staff that took all of Ash's focus.

It was the staff of Sir Aaron.

Ash's gaze then returned to the man himself, slowly recognizing just who he was– even if his mind was telling him that was impossible. This was a man he had seen in paintings, had watched through visions in time flowers– a man that most certainly shouldn't be in front of him right now.

"You have been out for quite some time," Aaron said as Ash gawked at him. "Much longer than was comforting, though I have only myself to blame for such. Your body was strained for the state it was in, but had you lost consciousness before an antidote could be given the poison would have killed you."

Poisoned–  _that_  Ash remembered. His hand pressed against his stomach, the sensation of the Nidoqueen's Poison Jab fresh in his mind. He fingered the tear in his shirt from where her claws had hit, and slowly he began to remember what had happened. His pursuit of Team Rocket into Mt. Moon, and the battles that had taken place from there.

The memories felt less and less real the further he pressed through him– Celebi, the ruins, and being dragged into the Time Stream. They were more like a remembered dream in his mind, vivid, but far too much to be something he should consider as reality.

But the pain was most certainly real though, and the soreness he was feeling now most certainly wasn't his imagination. Ash just sat there for a moment, slowly taking in everything his mind was telling him. He knew it had happened, but yet actually believing it seemed to be a daunting task of its own– but how could he deny what was right in front of him?

He was in the past.

He finally let his mind return to Sir Aaron, looking at the man that was sitting in front of him. He was watching Ash in silence, seemingly waiting for a response, but he had none to give. He was still trying to fit all the pieces in his mind into place. The guards. Charles. Sir Aaron arriving.

It was faint, but Ash could dimly remember coming into what he now gathered to be this room. He remembered the words that had told him to stay awake, and the taste of Pecha berries on his tongue as the poison dragged him into unconsciousness. Had that all been today? How long had he been here?

He looked down at his hands, his skin pale, but now lacking the purple tones that had been there before. The poison was now gone, though his body still felt weak.

He looked back up at the Aura Guardian. He didn't know if it was the way the man held himself, or if it was simply because of the confusion in his mind, but he felt small as Aaron looked down at him. Though his gaze was harsh, Ash wouldn't described Aaron as looking angry– suspicious perhaps, but not angry.

"Why did Charles have you?" Aaron asked.

Ash blinked, the sudden question yanking him from his racing thoughts. He just stared as Sir Aaron waited for an answer, their eyes meeting. The Aura Guardian held his gaze for a moment, a slight frown crossing his face, before his gaze slipped away. Ash slowly took in the question, letting the memories surface in his mind, and his stomach couldn't help but twist at the memory of Charles.

"Those guards brought me to him," Ash was startled by the sound of his own voice as he broke his silence– quiet and hoarse. It seemed that even with the poison gone some of its effects were still there.

"And why did they do that?"

Ash blinked at the question, his mind taking a moment to register it. When Sir Aaron had taken him from Charles it had seemed like someone had seen past the guards' lie about him– but yet as the man sat here questioning him that no longer seemed to be the case. Did Aaron think he truly was a thief? But if so then why would he have saved him from Charles?

These questions joined the parade of other questions in Ash's mind, dancing between the realization that he was in the past. The mere fact that Sir Aaron was in front of him seemed just as daunting as the prospect of the man not believing him.

"I'm not a thief," Ash said, fighting against the desire to cough.

Sir Aaron's expression didn't change. Ash shifted uncertainly, not quite sure of what the man was thinking of him right now, but his gaze portrayed nothing.

"You have good fortune," Aaron said after a moment of silence. "If you would have found yourself in Charles' hands at any other time, he would have eventually killed you," Ash swallowed, and Aaron continued speaking. "I just so happened to have returned from a long journey this very day, and I would have departed once more tomorrow. I would not have been here to interfere and save you had he taken you another day."

Silence took hold of the room once more, no words passing between them. Ash fell into a small coughing fit, but the silence lingered even after the final cough. Aaron sighed, and then began speaking once more.

"What I would like to know, however, is how you came to be poisoned. I first suspected that Charles' men were the ones, but it was clear you were in that state for sometime."

"It was a Nidoqueen," Ash said softly. "I got hit by a Poison Jab and... yeah."

Blue eyes narrowed. "A Nido in its final stage? That is most certainly not a common sight. I would presume she was protecting her young, which would be more than enough reason for her to attack..." He pressed his lips together. "But what brought you this close to Cameran Palace? If the guards knew what you were it would be of no surprise that they would bring you from afar to Charles, but clearly that is not the case since he did not kill you immediately."

He seemed to be speaking more to himself than to Ash, quietly musing aloud. Ash made no effort to correct him on why the Nidoqueen attacked him, not eager to speak about what had happened with Giovanni and Celebi, but he made no effort to keep them from his mind either. Were Pikachu and the others safe? Was Celebi okay? Would she be strong enough to come and find him?

"What is your name, lad, and where do you hail from?"

Ash felt his mouth going dry as he took in the new questions. Where did he come from? How on earth was he supposed to answer that?

"My name is Ash..." Ash muttered, as that was the easiest to answer. But where he had come from... 'Kanto' wouldn't be a suitable answer, because the idea of Kanto didn't even exist yet.

Ash's stomach twisted as he realized just how far from home he was. If Sir Aaron was in front of him that meant he was centuries, if not a thousand years, in the past.

"'Ash'?" Sir Aaron frowned, lips twisting. "What sort of father would name their son after something as pitiful as ashes?"

Ash wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he simply shrugged, gaze flicking down.

"Very well then, 'Ash'," He spoke slowly. "Where do you hail from?"

Ash shifted as the question was asked again. What was he supposed to say? Should he lie? Ash didn't like the idea of that, and staying silent probably wouldn't help Aaron's clear suspicions. He could tell the truth of what had just happened to him... but he doubted that his story would believed.

"Aaron?" Ash hesitantly began. "I- I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Charles... And for treating the poison, if you hadn't come I would probably be dead... so thank you."

Even if it was just a mere attempt to shift the topic, he really was grateful for being saved. Being in this room was more than preferable to being in the presence of Charles. Aaron's gaze narrowed however, and Ash was positive that the man was only going to repeat his question once more.

"How do you know my name?" Aaron snapped instead, and Ash froze up as he realized his mistake. Ash hadn't even considered that he shouldn't know who this was... He desperately cast his mind about, searching for any excuse.

"Um- that man- Charles, he said your name..." Ash couldn't recalled if the captain had said Aaron's name or not, but it was the best thing he could come up with in the moment.

Ash wondered if his lie would be seen through. If so, where would that land him? However, after a moment, Aaron sighed in acceptance, clearly seeing no other explanation on how Ash would know. Sir Aaron adjusted his hat, looking over Ash with a scrutinizing eye, a minute passing before he broke the silence.

"Are you aware of how I knew you were with Charles?" Sir Aaron asked.

"Um... chance?" Ash replied after a moment, shifting in his seat. He had assumed that Aaron had just happened to walk in at that moment.

"No," Aaron was watching him closely, taking in his every movement, but Ash wasn't quite sure of what he was looking for. "I sensed your aura."

"My... aura...?" Ash asked quietly, shivers racing up him. He was well aware of Aaron's auratic abilities, but the thought of someone recognizing it in himself only brought back Giovanni's words in his mind. His unused powers had singled him out once, leading to him coming to this time. Perhaps he was overreacting, but he was not keen for his abilities to be brought up once more.

"It has been sometime since I've directly encountered another aura user," Sir Aaron continued, eyes narrowing as Ash drew back. "One of the last ones would be my master, and it has been many years since he has passed."

It was becoming clear that Aaron encountering him had not been chance, but Ash still wasn't sure what he wanted. Nothing seemed to escape Aaron's gaze, but yet never once had he questioned Ash's clear unease. Was he looking for something, or just simply observant?

"You are aware of what aura is, correct?" Sir Aaron asked, frowning slightly at Ash's silence.

"Of course!" Ash said, sitting up. "I mean– I know what it is, I, um, don't really know much about it–"

"Are you saying you are not aware of your own auratic abilities?" Sir Aaron raised a brow. "I sense them within you with ease– there is no denying that you are an aura user."

Ash shifted, once more not quite sure of how he should respond. While he didn't like the idea of lying, he knew that saying whatever he felt would not help him in this moment. As much as he didn't want to discuss aura right now, this was clearly going to be their conversation.

"Um... I've been told I have them, but I've never really done anything with them."

"So you have not been apprenticed then?" While it seemed like a question, Sir Aaron's tone came across more as a statement. Ash shook his head in confirmation, while Aaron relaxed in the slightest.

Apprenticed? Ash supposed that made sense for learning about aura– he was pretty sure apprenticeships was how most trades were mastered in this time. Ash of course had never had the opportunity to learn more about his aura, only coming across one other human aura user in his life, until now of course. However, Riley had seemed to know little as well, even if he was far more skilled than Ash had been. Ash recalled the auratic shields Riley had made on Iron Island, and they had been an impressive feat. Ash had never bothered expanding on his powers though, he'd much rather focus on his Pokemon and training.

Ash closed his eyes, wishing that the conversation would end. He had barely gotten a moment to himself since coming here– and he just needed a moment to think! To fully understand what he had just been thrown into, and how he was going to fix it. While he couldn't deny what he was seeing, his mind was still struggling to accept the reality of what had happened to him. He just needed a chance to make sense of everything.

Aaron leaned back in his chair, continuing to speak. "As I told you earlier, I have just returned from a journey. The purpose of that journey was for me to find an aura user still in their youth. Just as my master apprenticed me, my time has come to find someone I can apprentice myself. My searches so far have yielded nothing." He locked eyes with Ash. "Until today– where I sensed a surge of aura coming from the castle."

"...Me," Ash said quietly after a moment.

"Correct, you," Sir Aaron squared his shoulders. "Your words have made it quite clear that no one has taught you the ways of aura, which leaves your powers as useless– forgotten. I have been searching for one to apprentice for some time now. While a bit older than the ideal age, you are the only young aura user I have encountered since I've entered my adult years."

Ash took these words in with silence, slowly beginning to realize what Aaron wanted from him.

"I would like to take you on as my apprentice," Sir Aaron finished.

Ash felt himself tensing as these words were said. Aaron watched him, gauging his reaction. Ash felt his panic rising– he had no idea of what to do! This most certainly wasn't something he had expected, but then again today hadn't in anyway gone according to plan.

An apprenticeship? The answer in his mind was simple– say no and then figure out what he should do next. Aaron had saved his life, and because of that Ash didn't want to outright reject him for no reason. But this was no simple bargain that he could just accept and then move on, but rather an offer that would require his full commitment and time– and an offer he knew little about.

But at the same time Ash had nowhere to go– if he somehow could just walk away from all this he would still be trapped with nothing in a dark age. But if he were to just jump on this... what if Celebi came back for him? Ash wouldn't want to promise something that he couldn't keep...

"Well?" Sir Aaron's voice snapped him out of his racing thoughts.

Ash looked up into the impatient gaze of Aaron. He couldn't just decide right now– he was barely comprehending what was happening! He had barely started to accept that he was in a whole other time!

_Time._

Ash sat up, gathering his thoughts.

"Um... Sir?" Ash began, "Thank you for this opportunity, and thank you for saving me, but could I possibly have some time to think over this... offer?" Ash asked meekly, and Sir Aaron's expression didn't change– Ash hated how unreadable he was. "So much has happened today, and the poison just threw me off completely... if I just could have some time to gather my thoughts and..."

He fell silent, Sir Aaron staring at him. Had he done something wrong...? Was it impolite to try to put something off in this time or–?

"Sundown," Sir Aaron said after a moment, suddenly standing up. Ash watched him as he turned to leave the room once more, not looking back at him as he headed for the door. "You have until sundown to decide, I will return then."

"Thank you–" Ash began, but Sir Aaron was already out the door. The snap of the door shutting cut Ash off, leaving him alone. A lock clicked, and he heard the echoing steps of Aaron as he walked down the hall.

Ash glanced towards the window, he knew the Tree of Beginning was to the north, so that must mean this window was currently facing west. The sun was still traveling high in the sky, which meant he had several hours until Sir Aaron was due to return for his answer. Ash let out a sigh of relief, slumping down in the chair, free at last to his racing thoughts.

He was in the past.  _He was in the past._  He had just spoken face to face with one of the most powerful figures in Kanto lore.

Sir Aaron, the noble knight who had given his aura and life to Mew, his heroic sacrifice saving Rota from the wrath of two merciless armies. He was a man of honor, one who would do anything for the people he served. A human that his Lucario had admired so much that his apparent betrayal had torn him apart, and the truth of his sacrifice had sent the Pokemon into the deepest of guilt. Aaron was what many considered to be a true hero.

And Ash wasn't sure if that was the same man he had just met today.

But there was still the possibility that Sir Aaron considered him a thief of some kind, and in that case it made complete sense that he didn't trust him... But if that were so, then why had he even offered an apprenticeship to him in the first place? Were aura users just that rare in this time?

An apprenticeship.  _The_  Sir Aaron had offered him an apprenticeship. Chills raced through Ash at the thought. He hadn't even been back in time for a day, and the most legendary figure of aura had offered to teach him. The mere idea sent a rush of excitement through him.

But if Celebi came to take him back to his time then he couldn't remain here...

Celebi. Ash flinched as the image of the shiny pink legendary entered his mind, drifting helpless and wounded through the Time Stream. She had been weakened, and Ash had failed to save her. In the end she had been the one to save them from Giovanni's grasp, even if he had been flung to a whole other era in the process, he was still alive thanks to her. Celebi had been taken by Dialga once they had entered the Time Stream, so at the very least Ash could rest knowing that she was safe for the time being.

But would she come back for him?

They barely knew each other, he had only come running to her rescue because he couldn't bear the thought of an innocent Pokemon being harmed by Team Rocket. In the end that information had been a trap set by Giovanni– and by responding to it he had put her life at risk. Celebi was also hurt, she would need to rest and recover. And of course Ash had failed to help her– so what reason did Celebi have to come and help him now?

A heavy feeling settled into Ash's gut, the realization hitting him– he had no way home. This may have not been his first time experiencing time travel, but this time around he was stranded. Ash felt his mouth going dry– he was trapped in the past.

A glimpse of red caught his eye, and with a frown he leaned down and carefully picked up his hat. It must have fallen off of him when poisoned– but the fact that it had made it all the way up here was impressive on its own. It was one of the only things he had from home, but he just stared down at it. Who knew what he would be facing in the future... Well, technically in the past... The future of the past? Ash ran a hand along the rim of his hat as his thoughts continued to settle in his mind. Ash had always loved traveling, exploring places he had never been before. But the thought of never going back... the idea made him truly feel homesick.

His mind wandered back to Aaron's offer. In his time an apprenticeship was merely a way to learn the ropes of a career, a head start for one's job. But that was very different here, wasn't it? He racked his brains, trying to gather what he knew of this era. An apprenticeship would require his whole dedication, it would tear him from his old life– not that he had one here anyways.

That was why the offer seemed almost appealing to Ash– he had nowhere to go, and this would give him something, a place to start, a foothold in what was basically a whole new world.

The hat crumpled as he closed his hands into fists, confusion and frustration gnawing at him. Ash bit his lip, trying to drown out his racing thoughts. He opened his hands, staring at his hat once more. He brushed it off, hesitantly placing it onto his head.

The sense of familiarity it brought wasn't enough though.

He buried his head into his arms, truly feeling at a loss of what he should do.


End file.
